Pearl Drops: Chosen One
by ashehole
Summary: BK 3 The Daughters: Torrence, daughter of Stanton and Serena. Auriella, caught in a bizarre love triangle. Hailley, drama queen with a terrifying gift. Blaze, moon goddess and Pandora Daughter. Each should be feared. Thankfully, they fight for good. Now.
1. Prologue

**AN: Omg. Can you believe that we're here? Book 3. Le gasp.**

**Summary: Blaze Mitchells is content is who she is. Even though she is the oldest Daughter and knows her time as one is short, she enjoys everything about it. In fact, she visits Jimena daily to master her gift of time. This is where things for her begin to swirl. She and Conrad become closer than friends should be, much to the dismay of her best friend, Hailley. But Blaze doesn't want to stop seeing Conrad. On the verge of losing her best friend—and mind—she meets three very interesting girls that explain to her of another destiny she's forced to follow. What if she doesn't want to be this "Chosen One" they claim she is? Desperate for a helpful ear, she tells her other friend Erik everything that's been bugging her as of late. Little does she know how big of a threat dear little Erik has become until she's led into the biggest trap of her Daughter existence. One good thing about it all: Conrad isn't so much a dog that she once thought he was. Too bad that the dark side isn't willing to let her go yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Daughters of the Moon. If I did…Well, Book 13 would be out, and Chris would certainly not be dead! I do, however, own Blaze, Torrence, Hailley, Auriella, Conrad, Erik, the Pandora Daughters and the concept of the Pandora Daughters. I also own the plot. -.-; Which, unfortunately…well, I'll get into that later, okay? In any case, if there is anything else in here that you may not recognize, I probably own it too.**

**Prologue**

Every generation of Daughters has a girl belonging to the mischievous and dark world of Pandora. In this world, the girl can be who she was really meant to be.

_Vanessa Saratoga loved her little speech, something she would tell Blaze when it was time for her to come to the previous dual Daughter. Yet, this time around, there would not only be the dual Daughter, but three others, completing the quartet._

_Vanessa realized when Torrence came to her and introduced her to the three already-formed Pandora Daughters—Ariel, Gissele, and Evangelina—that this was the reason why Selene had sent her back when she had chosen the metamorphosis so long ago. Why Pandora had banded her Daughters together now was something she didn't know. It was a bit of mystery, a mystery she desperately wished to know._

_"Vanessa, my darling daughter, why do you have to worry so much?" A soft chuckle came from behind the blonde woman._

_Vanessa turned quickly, facing her other mother, the one she discovered about through the mouth of a demon. "I don't understand why a Daughter of the Moon is also a Daughter of Pandora."_

_"In each set of Daughters, there is one pure Daughter. The others have severe dark sides. Now, by severe, I don't exactly mean ruling. I just mean that they are a strong presence._

_"The purpose of a Pandora Daughter in a moon goddess is to eliminate her as this ultimate good force. Call it karma's way of making sure no one comes out on top at the beginning of the game," Pandora laughed, a wry smile on her perfect mouth._

_"But why three other Daughters, Pandora? Why bring them together now?" Vanessa asked, needing to know the answer of her burning question. Deep down, she was afraid of the answer._

_"My darling, the four I have chosen, they can all lead very dark, destructive paths, including Blaze, who was supposed to be the ultimate good girl. Some will, some won't. Some will choose to be Pandora. It seems strange now, but my daughters, Selene's daughters, and the Gods of Night will become dissolved into the forces of good and evil. Thousands of years, and we still have not seen the outcome of these battles. Perhaps there truly isn't one._

_"One of my daughters, as you well know, has passed her test. Ariel belongs to good, as does her guardian, Orlando."_

_"Pandora, how do I help them if some will become evil?" Vanessa felt like her mentoring position was automatically set up to fail. How does one keep another from being curious?_

_"Be there for them, like no one was there for you in you time of choosing. I can only pray the gods will help them to the side of good."_


	2. Busted

**Part One: Conrad**

**Chapter One: Busted**

Cameron "Blaze" Mitchells fingered her black charm, loving to fun her fingers over the points of the star. She hadn't had this necklace long, maybe two weeks long now, but it already felt like a million years. It was a part of her.

"What is it with you and that rock?" Conrad Killingsworth asked her as he tossed her a can of soda.

She caught it, her black-coated lips parting from her teeth in a wicked smile. "I use it to cast curses, fool. That's what goths do."

He laughed, throwing his bleach blonde hair back as he did so. Blaze liked that he could be so playful with her. She was a goth, and she loved to play on the image. Generally, people were scared of those like her. There were few people in the wide universe that she could actually be herself with, and she was beginning to like that she could do that with Conrad.

"I've noticed that Torrence, Auriella, and Hailley don't have that rock. Don't you four always wear the same necklaces?" The boy was quite perceptive.

He was talking about her moon amulet, the round metallic charm that hung around her neck. It symbolized that she was a Daughter of the Moon, a moon goddess sent by Selene to save the world from the Atrox, an ancient evil bent on destroying them and plunging the world into darkness. As a Daughter, each girl had a different power to fight the Atrox with. Torrence Hudson's power was that of cryokinesis, or ice. Auriella Saratoga's power was pyrokinesis, or fire (it was a bit of a mystery why they had physical powers since Daughters in the past generally had mental abilities). Hailley Green's—Blaze's best friend—power was that of mind manipulation, which everyone agreed was the most frightening of their gifts. Her own power was that of stopping time, a subject of chronokinesis.

She loved her power. It had so many uses. Like, if she and Hailley used their powers at the same time, they could switch bodies. The only problem with stopping time completely around her was that if she did it too close to people, they would receive awful headaches when time resumed. No one was exactly sure why, but they just figured it was because the minds of people knew that it was unnatural to have time stop on them.

"Nah," Blaze replied, letting the charm go. "This is my rock."

Conrad slumped down next to her, grinning. She found herself beginning to study him, as if she were one of her many sisters now. It wasn't like he was bad to look at; it was just hat she wasn't used to looking at so many cute guys by her. He had a small, light-weight build that he used for surfing (a hobby he was sure to make known that he **_loved_**). His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, similar to his mother's, Jimena. His tan was nice, his lips chafed, his personality laid back. But what she really liked about him was a.)his height because she was 5'9" and he was 6'3", b.)the awesome silver ball in his left eyebrow(that she heard from Hailley he practically had to beg for), and c.)the tats of the five-point star on his upper left arm and the full moon on his shoulder. There was nothing sexier to her than a guy with great tats.

"When you going to take that black shit off you?" Conrad asked her offhandedly, dragging her out of her one-woman staring contest.

She blinked and hurriedly looked away, popping the button on her soda can. "Kinda hard to do when I _am_ black, doncha think?"

"Yeah, but you know what I mean, _chica_."

She smiled and nodded. Everyone told her how amazing she looked, but it became smudged by her gothic attire. Her skin was milk chocolate brown, and as smooth and silky as the bottom of a Hershey chocolate bar. Her honey gold eyes were slanted in an exotic Egyptian-like way, making her look cunning and ruthless (which she really wasn't, but hey, it went with the image). She nearly always had her hair in cornrows; right now, she also had black lace strips in her hair, entwined with the braids. Everything she wore, except her moon amulet, was black, down to her make-up and panties. It was a great color. The dark suited her, in her opinion anyway.

"You know when your mother is due back?" Blaze finally asked, over her embarrassing moment.

"Why are you girls always over here? What are you doing behind these closed doors?" He asked, leaning towards her a bit.

Jimena Killingsworth was the Daughters' Magna Mater, their mentor of sorts. They came to the Hispanic woman for advice and help with their powers. Blaze came nearly everyday to master her control over time.

Conrad didn't know of the Daughters of the Moon. And though it seemed like many did—such as Ella's mother Vanessa, Hailley's father Derek, Jimena and Collin, Kyle, Chris, Obie, Nikolas, Robert, and the enigmatic Pandora Daughters—it wasn't much. The girls were alone in the world, Blaze more so than any of the others.

"Nonya."

"You are such a tease," Conrad sighed playfully.

She really didn't think of herself as a tease. She wasn't real great around the male gender. The only guy she had ever made out with was Erik, her best guy friend that had turned her goth. And that only ever happened when they were lighting up a joint.

"Fuck you. I never tease."

Conrad leaned forward some more. Blaze's eyes widened, and her breath quickened. Was he about to do what she thought he would do? She wasn't sure if she should push him away or make the move first. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be in this situation. True, she had been spending a lot of time with Conrad since coming to his house all the time. They were even talking in the halls of Turney High now.

In the end, they both went for it. Their lips met halfway. His hand cupped her cheek, like he was trying to coax her to part he full lips. It worked. Jolts shot through her body when his tongue slid across her mouth to gently touch hers. It was _nothing_ like the tongue action she got from Erik. This was softer and sensual. It heightened her senses. His usually dulled every joint in her body.

When Conrad began to pull back, Blaze tutted and moved forward. She rested between his legs, his knees pushing firmly into her sides. One hand was slowly making its way to her butt while both of hers were wrapped in the folds of his beater. She didn't know where this deep, animal feeling came from, but neither of them was complaining.

That didn't stop Hailley from doing it.

"Having fun?"

Blaze looked up, seeing the angry, dangerous look on her best friend's face. She knew she mess up then. Hailley had been in love with Conrad since she was around ten. Even when he was using her as a somewhat girl-on-the-side, she still loved him. She just wasn't ready to give up the hunk of her dreams. And knowing that, Blaze felt like the biggest pile of shit known to existence.

**AN: What I love about first chapters? Basic summaries of what the DotM is. XD Lol.**

**Next Up: You thought the fight between Hailley and Blaze in Shimmering Moonstones was good? Wait until you see what they got in store for each other next!**


	3. Hailley's Wrath

**Part One: Conrad**

**Chapter Two: Hailley's Wrath**

"Hailley…" Blaze began, not knowing where to go from there,

"Sorry to interrupt. I wasn't aware that you were BACKSTABBING ME!"

"Hail, come on!" Blaze pleaded.

Conrad coughed, and Blaze looked down at him. She sighed, closing her eyes, remembering that she was on top of him. It was no wonder that Hailley was extremely pissed. The situation looked worse that it actually was. Conrad sat up, pushing her off of him gently.

"Don't tell me to come on. I can't believe you," Hailley screamed.

Blaze looked into her green eyes, flinching some. Hail's usually beautiful, tan face was red and blotchy. Her hair, once straight and brown, was now blonde and wavy and framing her angry face. In her anger, her nostrils flared like a bull's, hiding her tiny, barely-there stud from the world. If this wasn't such a dangerous situation, it might have just been funny.

Of course, it was extremely dangerous. This was Hailley she was dealing with.

Blaze stood up, taking one step at a time closer to her. Hailley flickered her eyes towards her and pulled her top lip away from her teeth, baring them towards the goth. She knew that look in her best friend's eyes. In an instant, Blaze began slowing the hands of her watch to a stop. At the same time, Hailley was beginning to use her power.

Blaze felt the unpleasant lurch that let her know she was leaving her body. Both girls had found out on the day that they met that if they used their powers on each other, they switched bodies. The first time it happened, during a fist fight upon their original meeting, resulted in a three second jump, but it was enough to know exactly who each other were. It was after that that they became best friends and began to practice this interesting gift. It became useful during their fight with Tymmie, when they had both done their powers at the same time, hitting him with a double dose of energy and stopping him.

The slide into Hailley's body was easy enough. Immediately, she received the faux blonde's feelings and wanted to weep. She couldn't tell is she _herself_ wanted to weep, or if it was Hailley that wanted to. The soft gasps coming from her dark body let her know that it was Hailley wanting to release. Blaze looked up to see her black make-up smudge with Hail's tears.

"How. Could. You!" Hailley collapsed to the floor in Blaze's body, both crying and hiccupping.

Blaze glanced at Conrad to make sure he was stuck in a time void before sitting in front of Hailley. "It just happened. I never planned on kissing him."

"But you've wanted to! It's all here!" She screamed, tapping at Blaze's head, indicating that had already begun looking through her mind.

"Excuse me for being human and wanting to kiss a hot guy, missy."

"You've betrayed me. You've betrayed our _friendship_."

"Stop being so damned dramatic, Hailley! You ain't with him, and you certainly wasn't after him!" Blaze pointed out, her speech reflecting her past life before coming to L.A.

Hailley glared her newly require eyes at Blaze. "You knew how I felt about him, you black bitch. Give me my body back."

Blaze was stunned. Had Hailley just called her a "black bitch"? During this moment, Hailley attacked Blaze. Blaze was more experienced in fighting, but Hailley had taken the goth's body, gaining her physical prowess.

The first blow caught her on the cheek, the second on the nose. Blaze felt the blood gush from the nose instantly. She spat the blood from her mouth, blowing in into Hailley's face. Blaze used the moment that Hailley closed her eyes to drive her small fist into the other girl's gut. Hailley gasped and moaned, rolling off Blaze.

Blaze hopped onto Hailley, pulled her fist back, apologized silently to her body, and let go, catching her directly on the nose. She heard a sickening and satisfying crunch on impact. Sadly, she knew that she had either a.) broken her own nose or b.) dislocated her own nose. She knew that either choices would be painful when she returned to her own body. But for the time being, Hailley would fell the intense burning sensation that came with the nose injury.

An indeed, not a second later, Hailley screamed, bringing forth a spurt of new tears and blood gush worse than to the one Blaze was sporting on her pale face.

Blaze sat back, knowing she had won, or lost, really. The scenery blurred and twisted together. The hold on time she had was gone now. She felt the lurch again. The pain in her nose burned through all her nerves, leaving her gasping. She felt the dull ache in her gut where she had punched herself. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself up on her hands and knees with shaky muscles.

"Bitch," Hailley whispered furiously as she brought her foot up into Blaze's gut.

All the air escaped her lungs, and she fell into a heap on the floor with a sharp, painful cry. If Hailley knew the rules of fighting, she would have kicked her multiple times in the ribs. Of course, Hailley was new to this. Instead, she just ran out.

Conrad put a hand on Blaze's back, a bewildered look on his face as he looked between the partially beat up blonde and the really beat up goth. "Jeez, Blaze. How did this happen? One second, you were standing up, and the next Hailley is kicking the shit out of you."

"Is my nose broken?" She asked, lifting her head up so that she couldn't drown in her own blood or something.

"It kind of looks that way. But I'm no expert."

"I need to get to a hospital."

He slid one arm around her waist, tucked his head under arm, placed that arm across his shoulders, and helped her to her feet. "I knew that the moment I saw you like this."

"I need to stop the bleeding," she whined softly, letting her body fall against his as he supported her.

"Better let it bleed. If it's broken, then it would probably only hurt worse to try and stop the bleeding. Let a doctor look at first."

Conrad helped her outside and into his car. He handed her a rag that smelled strongly of board wax to bleed into. She tilted her head forward, despite the pinching pain her nose was giving her because of the position. Most of the blood fell into the rag, the rest slid down the front of her face. She tasted more blood than she ever wanted to.

Her parents were going to kill her. _Jimena was going to kill her_. How many times had she told the girls that they needed to get along? Too many to actually remember.

"I'm in so much pain," she moaned through the blood.

Conrad touched the top of her head softly while driving. "I know, baby. We'll be there before you know it."

**Next Up: You know, doctors should really say that pills have a side effect of letting people say too much when you're on them…**


	4. The Hospital Confessions

**AN: Although I don't want to do too quick of updates, I'm bored. And have nothing to do. And I will end up looking for avatars on photobucket for myspace. Seriously. Look on my prof. for my myspace link and check it out. I'm a sucker for icons. Also, I've just started Song of the Siren…So, I need to be slow with this story.**

**Part One: Conrad**

**Chapter Three: The Hospital Confessions**

Blaze had popped her own nose out of place. And as much pain as she had given Hailley when she did it, it was at least quadrupled that the moment the doctor popped it back into place. Her scream had been so loud that the ICU unit on the fourth floor complained, and she was still on the first. The pain was so immense that she began to sob. Someone would have thought her mother died instead of having cartridge pushed back into its proper place.

The doctor tried to give her pain pills to ease her dilemma, but due to her crying and sore throat from the scream, he ended up giving her a shot. Before leaving to get a prescription for her, he gave her a change of clothes from the Lost and Found and directed her towards the bathroom so that she could really clean up. Carefully, she removed all her make-up. Two white paper towels ended up being nearly black. Just as carefully, she removed her ruined, blood-stained clothes, replacing them with a large pink shirt and some comfy white sweatpants.

She took a look at herself and sighed. In these clothes, she looked a little fat. And her nose was swollen. Really swollen. This was the worse she ever looked. _And she did it to herself, to think!_

"Wow…" Conrad exclaimed in a whisper when she finally got over herself and came back to the curtained room.

"Yes, my nose is a million sizes big," she managed to say.

"Well, yeah. I only noticed that second."

She looked at him, glaring menacingly. "The fat clothes."

"No, Cameron. It's you."

"What about me?"

"I can actually see you."

She blinked, and then smiled grimly. "This isn't the best time to be flirting with me. I got this"—she pointed to the nose she hit herself—"because you were flirting with me."

"You came onto me first. I clearly remember you putting your lips on mine before I reached for you."

She felt a smirk reach her lips, not wanting to argue with the boy. Her mentor's son. Her best friend's love interest. "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, Miss Mitchells. This is the prescription. Give it to your parents when you get home," the doctor told her, giving her a stern look over.

"Thanks." She took the sheet from him, hoping to get out of here quickly.

"Now, these will make you drowsy, just like the medication I shot into you. Be careful around heavy machinery, or just any machinery at all. I can't _stress_ how many people come in here because of that."

"Right. Okay." She was already feeling woozy.

"Be careful with your nose. I know fighting…"

Blaze's vision blurred and suddenly the doctor's voice fell away. She giggled softly at the words falling to the tiled floor. The pain eased into nothing. In a weird, distorted sense, she watched Conrad watch her watch the dancing letter. Her laugh rang in her ears.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You are just about as stoned as you're going to ever get," Conrad told her when he was putting her in the car.

"Oh, wow. My nails are dark!" She exclaimed, unsure of what Conrad had said. It sounded a little like, "The stone monkeys are going to get dark nails." But she could have been wrong.

"Look at me, Cameron." He cupped her face, turning her to him.

"You are so hot. I liked ya since school first day, and shit. Gangsta girl, then," she sang, laughing in his face as he held her in place with his grip.

Conrad shook his head, smiling brightly. "Blaze."

Tears flooded her beautiful eyes. "She hates me. She hates me because she loves you. And I called you a dog. And then I **_kissed_** you."

"You called me a dog?"

"She loves you. But I like you. We are in a power struggle. Tor will be mad."

Blaze tilted her head back, feeling the waves of fuzz brush her brain as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to lose Hailley. This was so hard. Why would she be challenged this way?

"Hailley _thinks_ she loves me. We've just been really good friends since we were kids. I mean, I knew her when she was this little _dramatic_ tomboy," Conrad told Blaze in soft voice, trying to get her to understand.

"You kissed her," she accused.

"I kissed you, too. What can I do to prove how much I like you, Cameron?"

She noticed how nasily her voice was. She should probably not talk anymore, for fear of embarrassing herself further. She looked at Conrad, into his dark eyes that held so much. Reaching her hand out, she tried to touch his face, but he grabbed it before then, kissing the palm. She smiled and closed her eyes again, for good this time, snuggling easily into the passenger seat.

"I'll prove it to you, Cameron," he whispered to her a promise that that tickled her insides as he started up the car.

**Next Up: Part Two begins. Blaze is still on the outs with Hailley. But who else could possibly arrive to cheer the poor girl up? Well, certainly not Ariel. Because whenever Ariel arrives, good things tend to not happen, right?**


	5. Ariel's Visit

**AN: Sorry for the wait, you guys! Here goes!**

**Part Two: The Daughters of Pandora**

**Chapter Four: Ariel's Visit**

Three days had uneventfully passed. Well, as uneventfully as a goddess's life could actually be. Unfortunately, her nose still tweaked with pain, but the swelling _had_ gone down. There also didn't look as though much damage had occurred. So, three days of no chrono practice. Three days of her parents' worried glances. Three days of ignoring Erik's phone calls, Jimena's and most especially Conrad's. Three days of Torrence looking worst than usual. Three days of unhappy Auriella. And definitely, most noticeably, absolutely no Hailley for three whole long days. None, whatsoever.

That hurt more than the bruises and aches.

She felt so terrible. So conflicted. Hailley was the greatest friend she ever had. Yeah, she was over dramatic, selfish, and didn't accept the "goth and drug" part of her—something that was pretty much all of her--, but that made Blaze love Hailley so utterly and completely. Not even Erik, her best friend since going to Turney High School, could make her feel so safe.

Sighing, she rolled over in her bed, hugging her black satin pillow close to her, like it was her life raft, like it was her very best friend and sister.

She loved being a goddess. She loved every aspect of it. She didn't love how it was tearing her friendship up. If they weren't Daughters, she wouldn't have had to go to Jimena's and spend so much time with Conrad. In the same quick and blinking thought, she never would have met Hailley, or Torrence, or Auriella, let alone be friends with either of them. Unless, was it coincidence she wandered into that dance studio, or were the mythological Fates behind it all, sending her to Torrie, her leader in so many aspects?

This was too much to think about in her tiny room in her tiny house. Blaze sat up, slipping her shoes on. She felt her released, messy hair bounce against her neck as she stood and gave a cat-like stretch. A few blocks to clear her head, and she'd be good as rain. Or was that saying right as rain? Like any of it ever made sense to her or anyone else!

The house sounded still and heavy as she locked the back door behind her. Her parents and siblings had vacated awhile before, wishing to go shopping. Blaze wasn't in the shopping mood, so she stayed home.

Outside air felt good now. She had stayed cooped up in her house for those three days, with only television and painkillers as company. The fabulous life of a goddess goth, right?

_A moon goddess goth_, she thought. _Ironic, right, Cameron?_

She soon found herself in a jog. The wind hit her face gently, caressing her cheeks in wonderful sympathy as her whole body found the rhythm her legs had suddenly picked up. She passed by crowds on the sidewalks, by dogs, by slow cars driven by some really old people. She wanted nothing more but the exhilarating rush.

Soon, she was joined by two other people, dressed in sweats much like herself and dark hoodies. Inclining her head a bit, she could see that it was a guy and girl. However, when the stitch in her side began attacking her relentlessly, she lowed and stopped. And so did they.

The girl took a deep breath. "You have great form, Blaze. For someone who smokes pot."

Blaze blinked. "Do I know you, girl?"

The guy fell back as the girl smiled and stepped forward some. "No. I know you, though. And pink is _not_ a gothic color."

Her face flickered downward, seeing Hailley's tank top, the one she left behind the last time she came over. Goes to show how bad she was feeling… "I know. Who in hell are you two?"

"My name is Orlando," the guy spoke easily, giving a slight incline of his head. Blaze found herself smiling at him. "This somewhat hyper pixie is Ariel."

A small intake of air, and the goth nodded in understanding. Ariel Zalank(?), one of Torrence's acquaintances. Ariel was a Daughter of Pandora who was once part of another evil group called the _Infidi_—the treacherous ones who split from the Atrox. She had an interesting gift, one that showed people their greatest dream or desire. Torrence had told Blaze once how it had felt underneath Ariel's fingertips, and she suddenly wished Ariel wasn't around.

Ariel smiled, her pretty mouth pulled up lightly, as if unsure of the gesture. Her hair was chin-length, a kind of light maroon color that, if in the right patch of sunlight, played violet. Her eyes, even if her mouth was unsure, sparkled, making them more green than brown, showing off her genuine amusement. She was, of course, shorter than Blaze, probably about the same height as Auriella. Slowly, she extended her hand and opened her mouth, clicking the ball pierce against her teeth.

"Well, see, you _know_ about me."

Blaze grasped her hand quickly, wondering shortly if it should become one of those "black" handshakes, but decided against it and just gave it a firm squeeze. "Just from Tor."

"Torrence is wonderful. But, honestly, I'm not here to even discuss Torrence."

"Then…what?" But she began to understand even before he spoke up.

His eyes, a light gray, struck her as they looked at one another, and she automatically was aware of the way a person could pierce your soul with their eyes. His hair was long and straight, a golden red that would have made any girl with a color similar to it severely envious. He finally took a step forward, and Blaze could see that even though he was a good-looking guy, he was thin in a way that didn't strike her.

"You are the fourth Pandora Daughter, Cameron Mitchells. Would you like to hear more?" Orlando inquired, his eyes never moving, never blinking.

With one hand, Ariel took Orlando's. With the other, she held it out to the girl in front of her. "Will you come?"

Blaze snorted, stuck her hand in Ariel's, and asked, "I hope you didn't use that crap with Torrence, too?"

**Next Up: Blaze is taken to the Saratoga residence, where her existence as a dual Daughter truly begins.**


	6. Mrs Saratoga is Here

**Part Two: The Daughters of Pandora**

**Chapter Five: Mrs. Saratoga is Here**

"Are we at the Saratoga place?" Blaze asked, immediately recognizing Vanessa Saratoga's interior touch. She glanced over at a school picture of Auriella hanging on the wall.

Ariel nodded. "We are."

Blaze fingered the obsidian star around her neck. "I…Is Mrs. Saratoga a Daughter of Pandora?"

"I was, when I was a Daughter. Now Pandora wants me to take care of her new Daughters. Blaze, I'll understand if you're with Jimena more, since she is the Magna Mater," Vanessa told her, as if trying to let the confused girl off the hook. She stepped out of the kitchen to greet her guests.

Ariel smiled, kissing Vanessa's cheek. "We ourselves only met her a few days ago, but already she is the mother we never had. Of course," she said, facing Blaze," the rest of her family doesn't know we exist."

Blaze glanced at the blonde woman. "Not even Auriella?"

Mrs. Saratoga shook her head, closing her eyes only momentarily. "No. Not even her."

The goth's face screwed up, and in frustration she began laughing. Ariel smiled at her, but Orlando look off-beat and puzzled. The girl tilted her had at the three, a chuckle on her lips and a hard edge in her eyes.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pandora. Daughter. How could I be?"

Mrs. Saratoga bit her lip, as if unsure what to say. "Blaze…Pandora was the one who brought about the Atrox, and ultimately cause Selene to send her daughters down to earth. For that, Pandora's own Daughters are a neutral island during war. Like Switzerland. Pandora Daughters help out both sides. Whomever they choose."

"Torrence told me that already," Blaze replied.

"So, we are also given the chance to redeem our mistakes. To be one with the light, or drown in eternal darkness, causing havoc and bringing pain."

"Oh, of course!" Blaze cried. "We are Pandora's mistake come to life! Her own damn redemption."

Ariel glanced at Orlando, letting the corners of her mouth tilt into a frown. "It can be a wonderful gift, too, blaze. In each of us, there is a component, so to speak. The component to cause destruction."

"She is the hand. And I am the box," Orlando whispered.

Blaze held out her hand, pointing a long finger at the guy. "Who the hell are you?"

Ariel sighed. She grabbed Orlando's hand, leading him to a couch nearby. Vanessa smiled, gesturing for Blaze to follow. Seething now, she stood where she was, following the blonde woman with her eyes as she sat down. Folding her arms, Blaze turned and scowled, waiting for more explanation.

"You go ahead and explain, Ariel," Vanessa urged.

"Orlando was sent from the past by Pandora to be my…'protector'. At least, we thought he was, and Tiberius, too. Orlando has a power. Something so destructive, it can't be unleashed or the world will be plunged into darkness. I am the catalyst for this power."

Blaze opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. "Oh my God. You are Pandora. He is the box."

"And I passed the test. I haven't told the other girls about this, but it makes sense. We all have powers to take care of ourselves."

"You didn't open the box…"

No. I didn't." She smiled, looking from Blaze to Orlando.

"You resisted your own natural instincts!"

"You just can't get over that, can you?" Ariel asked.

"It's just so… I don't even know!"

"Blaze," Vanessa spoke up, looking to the moon goddess. "You were born into a world where things aren't always what they appear to be."

Blaze snorted, thumbing her nose carefully so as to not upset the delicate bone. Really, she could have said that again. Nothing was close to being even semi-normal in her life. Even the bits of life not glistened with the sparkle of "goddess" were messed up and about as normal as a penguin flying. _Penguins didn't fly._

_Oh, great. My thoughts aren't even normal. I'm thinking about penguins. Penguins flying…_

"You're special," Ariel said, slicing through her thoughts easily.

"Special?" Blaze echoed. "Special" wasn't the _exact_ word that she was thinking. Blessed, cursed, goddess, those where the choice words.

"Of course. Special," Vanessa agreed. Her smile, big and bright, so much like her daughter's, was focused on Blaze. "You're like me. Both a Daughter of Selene and Pandora.'

But a strange thought snuck across the goth's mind then. A thought she never had. What if she didn't want to be both Daughters, or any Daughter for that matter?

**Next Up: As Blaze questions herself, Ariel lets her know something that doesn't just hurt Blaze, it makes her down right angry. And you never piss off a sister…**


	7. Terrible Truths

**AN: I have a new favorite band. Hollywood Undead. You should check them out. They're hilarious. :3**

**Part Two: The Daughters of Pandora**

**Chapter Six: Terrible Truths**

A Daughter of the Moon. A Daughter of Pandora. What did it make her? A freak? Dual destinies? Was she supposed to fight against herself, compete to see where her loyalties lied? But that just didn't make sense to her! She was completely loyal to the moon.

Right?!

"You looked conflicted," Orlando guessed correctly. His clear eyes stared steadily as she frowned and looked away from his and all his correct-ness. "Why?"

"I've already passed my test! I'm a Daughter of the Moon, aren't I?" Blaze snapped angrily.

Ariel chuckled. That pissed Blaze off even more. The little bitch acted like she knew everything. Screw that! She wasn't here to listen to some half-baked shit. She didn't want to listen _at all_! They were lying. Or Torrence had gotten it wrong, sending these people after her. She didn't ask for none of this bullshit!

_None of us did. And look at what it has done? I'm losing the people I care about…_

"That's why you're special, Blaze. Two destinies. Two so closely intertwined. Your choice can affect the world like no other. _Because you're a Daughter_. Because if you choose to open the box, something will happen to the Daughters, to everyone!" Ariel exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly for some reason.

"Oh, and that's exciting? My potential to destroy my friends?"

"Of course not. I don't find it exciting at all," Ariel countered, bringing in her emotions, sounding a bit hurt.

"You _look_ happy about it," Blaze accused, giving her the evil eye.

"I know," the pixie agreed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you, Blaze."

_Help?_ The only help she wanted was mediation. She missed Hailley. She missed the flurry of pink, and the too-big ego, and the major fluff inside that stand-offish exterior. She wanted someone to help her sort out her feelings for Conrad, too. After all, who wanted to like a guy when their best friend claimed to be in love with him?

_Well_, you, she thought bitterly.

Still, there was no need for help. There was nothing to help, short of a time traveling miracle. And Blaze definitely couldn't do that. Not yet, anyhow. Jimena had told her with more practice, there was a slight possibility that she could develop that power. But now she was only going off track from her first thought. Actually, thoughts had nothing to do with Ariel's statement.

"No one can help me now," Blaze told the three assembled in the room. "No one but myself."

"That can't be true. Everyone needs help from others sometimes," Vanessa disagreed.

"Miss Vanessa, this problem no one can help me with," Blaze replied in a sharp tone.

"We just want you to make the right decision!" Ariel exasperated, her voice raising several notches, her eyes wide with the statement.

Blaze turned to her blankly, her head titled to the side and slightly back. "But what is the right decision? The right decision for you, for me, for the Daughters?" With a sigh, she continued. "I love being a Daughter of the Moon. I never thought something like this could ever happen to a girl like me. But as much as I love it, it's causing me problems, too." Blaze ran a hand absently across the shirt she was wearing. "I'm losing my best friends. My school work is worse than ever. My family is worried that I'm getting caught up in a gang. I don't want this."

Ariel closed her eyes, the briefest of smiles flitting across her lips. "That's just it. We know you don't want this. The question is: Do you have a choice, _Cameron?_"

"What do ya mean?" She growled, looking bewildered between the three faces.

"You are the Chosen One Pandora spoke to us about. There really isn't a choice," Vanessa confessed to the girl, tired of beating around the bush. It had been done to her plenty of times, and she refused to do it to the girl now.

"The…What?"

"The Chosen One."

"What the hell is the Chosen One?"

"We're, uh, not exactly sure," Ariel revealed, scratching the back of her neck.

Blaze stared at her hard, wondering how the hell someone could tell someone they were something and not know what they hell they were talking about. "What is I don't wanna be?"

"There isn't much choice. It's kind of in the name."

"The chosen without a choice." Blaze backed away, shaking her head. She was tired. Very tired. And she didn't want to listen. Not anymore, not ever again.

"Don't look at it like that," Orlando finally chipped in.

Blaze's fingers went to her neck, wrapping themselves around the chain that held her star. A pang of despair clung to her a she ripped the chain from her brown neck. The necklace fell to the floor with the silence of death.

"Screw this. Screw you all."

With that said, Blaze stormed from the house, barreling past unknowing Auriella, who watched her with confusion as she ran from her home and down the street. Auriella went inside, finding her mom sitting alone in the living room.

"Mom?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Blaze didn't stop running. Her lungs were bursting, sides aching, legs wobbly with the pushing. She collapsed against the front door, sliding down the firm wood, gasping for breath. It felt good, though. All that running felt very good. She had run, non-stop, from the Saratoga home to hers.

Sweat clung uncomfortable to her skin. Now she just wanted to take a long shower. She started edging up the door with her back. When she was part of the way standing, part leaning, she heard her name.

"Blaze."

Sharply, Blaze looked up. She would know that voice anywhere. Even in death, she would.

Hailley's cold and stiff face didn't frighten her. She would never fear the pink powder puff. It did sadden her, making her body twitch from the softest of trembles.

"I want my tank top back."

How like Hailley…

**Next Up: A little down time at Charlie's studio, Maria complains, and the twins are dancing.**


	8. Dance, My Pretty

**AN: Check out my profile if you want to see the next few books in the Pearl Drops series. Of course, there is no summary, lol, because that would give away the books, but check out who's next up and what not.**

**Part Three: Dissolve and Decay**

**Chapter Seven: Dance, My Pretty**

Maria paused, frowning at her partner, crossing her arms across her chest. Blaze looked down sheepishly for messing up their routine for the seventh time that day.

"We're lucky Charlie isn't here to see you _suck_," Maria spat. Normally, Maria was sweet and helpful, but with a new performance came a new routine for the lead partners. That meant Torrence and her ex-boyfriend, Robert, who was now going out with Maria. And Maria had a dark jealousy streak.

Blaze looked at the older girl, watching with sympathetic eyes. Maria was pretty, with light hazel eyes and dark brown hair, her features proportional and her body fit for dancing. She was an exceptional dancer, but nowhere as beautiful as Torrence when her body moved. So, when Maria got in this irritated mood, Blaze understood why.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it's not like you were any better."

"Yeah, okay. You're right. I guess we're both not focusing," Maria admitted, an apologetic smile on her face.

Blaze nodded, looking towards the door. "Do you, uh, wanna go watch them?"

Maria's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, could we?" then she raced off their stage and into the other main room.

Blaze followed more slowly. She was always hesitant in going into this room. She didn't know why, but there was something there that was cold and dark, something frightening. She let a chill rush up her spine as she followed her eager partner into the bigger auditorium.

Torrence and Robert were a dream to watch. They were liquid, melding and flowing like nothing she had ever seen before. Even though Robert had cheated on Torrie with Maria, they were still partners. Mainly because Charlie, the crotchety older woman who owned the grand studio, wouldn't let her star dancers quit the partnership, not after so many rave reviews. The other part was Torrence holding on to her love for the man. The rest was known to Blaze because she was a Daughter of the Moon.

As a Son of the Dark, Robby had been charged by Serena, the Dark Goddess and Tor's mother, to watch out for her.

What luck Black and Maria had to find Robby resting, his attention rapt on the beautiful dancing goddess before him. Torrence was with her brother, Christopher, showing him some moves which he was imitating pretty well. The sweat on her tanned abs glistened as they tightened and moved, her hips dancing to the beat in her head. With their heads lulled back, the twins nearly looked the same. _Nearly_. Torrence was curvier than broad Chris, but they were almost the same height with the brother being a few inches taller. Both had wild black hair, a soft mass of waves that was just screaming to be molested by other hands. And their eyes…What terrible, beautiful orbs they were born to possess, a blue so piercing, even Blaze could find herself daunted in Torrence's stare. There was even a new identical way of recognizing the two; she could see the tattoos on their arms from where she was standing, reading the Latin inscription they came to live by: _Atrum est Lux Lucis. Lux Lucis est Atrum._

Dark is Light. Light is Dark.

Torrie and Chris lived their half Atrox/half goddess lifestyle by that motto. Blaze supposed that was what happened when your parents crossed the line…

Honestly, Blaze couldn't believe they actually went through on the tattoo idea. Torrence didn't seem like the type who would care, but Chris was all about inner beauty, being yourself. Ink wasn't something that fit into that guru's shtick. Maybe Blaze just didn't get what it was really about, the deeper meaning of those tattoos.

With a shake of her head, the goth went back to focusing on Torrie's dance. She truly was mesmerizing. Blaze couldn't help but feel a spark of envy. Then again, it was watching Torrence that made her want to do this, to shed her clothes and take a walk on the exotic side. It was Torrence who made Blaze feel the burn to belly dance in the first place.

Torrie grinned at the girls, taking notice of them finally. "Hey. Robby and I were taking a break, so I thought I'd show Chris some moves," she explained.

Robert spoke up from his resting place. "He's not too bad. Charlie's been saying she needs some more guy dancers."

Maria immediately rushed over to her boyfriend. Blaze could easily see why; Robby was a hunk. Tall, dark, with ling hay-colored hair and sapphire blue eyes, he was a definite catch. Not to mention, he had been a knight in King Arthur's court, and was the son of Hecate and one of the _Cincti_. Not that Maria knew, of course.

Blaze flickered her caramel gaze to Torrence. Chris had an arm around her, but their conversation was silent. Steam rose off of Torrie's hands. He was calming her down so she wouldn't chuck an icicle at Maria's skull. Or Robert's.

And, as usual, Blaze looked to the back of the room. She shivered, turned, and hopped on stage.

Torrie forced a grin onto her face for the goth, placing her ice covered hands on her hips. "Still not talking to Hailley?"

"She won't answer my calls," Blaze replied softly.

"Well, she can't avoid you forever," the elected leader of the Daughters of the Moon surmised.

"She's Hailley. Of course she can," her tone was bitter as she matter-of-factly stated this.

"Have _you_ been avoiding Conrad?" Chris asked, picking up on Blaze's far away thoughts. He cocked his head at her, his eyes piercing her mind.

Blaze's cheeks warmed. "N-no. I m-mean, it's none of yo' damn bizness!" Her chin jutted out, her jaw squaring as she posed her gangsta' gaze on Chris.

He smiled, not in the least bit intimidated. Of course, how could you be afraid of a girl whose embarrassing thoughts you could read?

**Next Up: Blaze is confronted by Conrad, and something strange happens. Something to do with time and a broken moon amulet.**


	9. Drawing the Line

**Part Three: Dissolve and Decay**

**Chapter Eight: Drawing the Line**

"So, what is it? You don't have time for me anymore?" Erik Carmichael asked, his voice a little strung out over the phone. To Blaze, he sounded high.

Blaze remembered those days, getting high behind Turney High School with Erik, skipping class whenever she felt like it. She sighed, curling up on the bed with the phone pressed against her ear. She hadn't gotten high in a long time, hadn't felt that need to be buzzed.

She touched the pendant around her neck, her moon amulet. How cold and uncomforting it felt right now… "I'm sorry, Erik. I haven't meant to be distant. It kinda happened."

"I miss you, Blaze."

"I know, I know. It's just dance and stuff." _Stuff being the whole goddess thing._

"I get it. It's cool. I started hanging out with new people, too. They're cool."

"Awesome. We'll all have to hang sometime," Blaze laughed, happy that Erik had people to be with when she wasn't around, but she felt cold, too, when she realized she wasn't the only one now.

"We will," he promised."

Blaze felt the guilt gnaw at her gut. Erik had been the first person to befriend her when she moved to Los Angeles, to take her under his wing. It was white, little Erik that changed Blaze gothic. And now, it was the whole thing with Conrad and Hailley and the Pandora Daughters thing that was killing her.

"Hey, Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're avoiding me," Conrad said, stepping up beside her. "You're not even come over to see my mom anymore, _chica_. She's a little distraught over that. I see her pacing by the phone every afternoon. And believe me, Jimena Killingsworth does not pace."

Blaze winced when he told her that. What was she doing, backing away from all her responsibilities all because of a _guy_? She felt like an idiot, doing this to everyone, especially herself.

"Look, Conrad. I like you, okay? But we're not going to work," Blaze sated bluntly. She bit down the rebellious feelings her words were dredging up. In fact, she didn't feel that way at all. She really wanted to believe that they could actually work. Looking into his soulful row eyes, it was plain to see that he thought so too.

"Cameron…There's just something—"Conrad began, but the bell for first period rang around them. The other procrastinators were rushing around, and Blaze fell into step with them, disappearing.

She didn't need a guy in her life, definitely not a guy like Conrad. She didn't see what Hailley wanted in him. Other than he was sweet, and great, and actually kind of manly, they typical everyday Californian guy, and not to mention he was hot, plus his mother happened to be Jimena, which had to mean that he was raised right.

"Sometimes," she whispered," I hate myself."

One moment, her life had been life, complicated but only by normal standards. She wanted to grasp her hair and pull it out, scream at the top of her lungs, throw her moon amulet at Hailley's big head to knock sense in her, and so many other things.

Blaze was allowed to like people, too. What made Hailley think she was the boss? She couldn't like someone, then not like them, then like them all over again! Could she?

No, Blaze had to draw the line. Friendship or a boy. Her sister Hailley, or Conrad. And it would be Hailley every time. But what if Blaze made peace with Hailley, and Hailley ended up with Conrad?

Blaze swallowed hard. Could she cope with that if it happened?

The scenery around the edges of her eyes blurred. She caught a glance at her watch, saw the second hand fighting to click forward and then just completely stop, losing a hopeless battle. She sighed. Her emotions had kicked her power on without her even realizing it.

"Cameron?"

Blaze whipped around, staring into the handsomely tanned face of Conrad. Her eyes grew wide. Time _had_ stopped, right? She _knew_ it had. So, why was he talking, moving, _breathing_! Conrad came closer to her, a bewildered look on his face.

"_Dios_. I swear, everything has just stopped. The people, the clocks. What's going on?" He asked her, hurrying to where she was rooted at in hopes of a half-witted answer.

Something thrummed along Blaze's chest, drawing her hand to wonder what was there because right now, she couldn't even breathe, let alone remember such a detail as what she was wearing. Her moon amulet. She glanced down, saw that it had started glowing, doing its own thing. She tried to remember. What the hell did that mean again? Something in her stirred as she finally remembered, oxygen mixing with her brain cells in an attempted thought process, a fear of being caught alone with the Atrox humming right along with the symbol of Selene. She couldn't do it by herself, and with Conrad here…

Conrad! Conrad couldn't be the one, right? "Cameron! What's going on?" He yelled. He was gripping her arm, his eyes wide.

She had to know. Her irrational side needed to know. She leaned in closer to him so that her amulet brushed the naked skin of his arm. Conrad took it as a sign that she was scared too, and he pulled her in closer, holding her by the waist. It was nice, being in his arms, but she pushed him away, quelled those growing feelings, and gave him a dirty look.

"Not now, Conrad," Blaze scolded.

"You look like you need comforting," he reasoned, but now he was beginning to look around in confusion again.

"Something's wrong," Blaze murmured.

"Yeah. Time has stopped."

"No. Not that! I'm _used_ to that! I don't get it!"

Conrad gave her an incredulous look, not understanding. "Used to…time stopping?"

"_Please_." Blaze touched her amulet. She was beginning to shake now, but she didn't know from what exactly. How was she going to protect Conrad without Hailley? "I just need to concentrate"

The goth felt her body relax as she whole-heartedly concentrated on moving the second hand of her watch forward. The world began to lurch as it always did, as was the way of kick-starting the world back onto its time stream. Then it blurred again as time continued to stand still, some she was _not_ used to.

"Cameron. Talk to me," Conrad commanded, his voice like steel, his voice like his mother's.

It only took her a moment, a second in a place where time didn't really exist to realize something odd about Conrad. She looked up at him, away from her watch, and actually smiled. "Give me your hand. I need you." Honesty went a long way, especially when you were a Daughter in need.

He held it out to her, and she gratefully accepted it. It was warm and comforting, and she wished she could be in his arms again instead of using his energy. She wished she could feel his lips again. Instead, she concentrated on his strength, using him to give herself a major power boost. Her amulet was still thrumming along her breast, but she wasn't about to remain trapped in this place the Atrox, or whomever the hell it was. She felt time warp to its proper place, the world come into focus for the two stranded teens.

Only now, where there had been light when time had done it's disappearance, there was a darkness that could only conclude it was night. Blaze did a check on her watch, sighing loudly. "Conrad, it's ten o'clock. At night!"

He looked at her, eyes wide, his grip on her hand becoming incredibly lax. "Impossible…"

**AN: Man, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, and I think now would be the time to clear up the whole thing I mentioned in my profile. Idk if you read it or not. But her, here goes. The bits between Blaze and Conrad are going to seem a lot like Nym's bits of Carlos and Aria, if you read Night's Children. I am so sorry for this. Really, I am. I totally don't mean to make it look like I'm copying if you see it like I do. I write all my stories on paper way before they get posted, and so this was written a bit before Aria's story came out. Sadly, I post too slowly. Lol. Don't hate me!**

**Next Up: Blaze's suspicions about Conrad are made fact as, yet again, Ariel and the Pandora Daughters make an appearance in her messed up life. And Hailley only makes her thing for Conrad worse…**


	10. Trapped!

**Part Three: Dissolve and Decay**

**Chapter Nine: Trapped!**

Blaze couldn't explain it. She could only figure that whoever had followed her had used her power against her in a trap. She could have been stuck there, in that eleven o'clock bubble, if it hadn't been for Conrad and Blaze's quick thinking.

"My parents are gonna kill me. They already think I'm in some bad shit," Blaze complained, fingering one of the braids by her ear.

"We'll figure out something to say," Conrad reassured, smiling softly at her.

"Is it 'we' now?"

Blaze cringed. She was utterly trapped. Trapped, trapped, _trapped_. She let go of Conrad's hands, turning to face Hailley. "Hail. Please!"

"We've been worried about you—"

"I was in a sort of time bubble—"

"And here you are—"

"I couldn't get out—"

"With _him_ of course—"

"There's something wrong!" Blaze screamed, trying to catch Hailley's attention from her ongoing rant.

Hailley stared hard at her. "Of course there is. You just can't leave him alone."

"Look, Hailley. I like Cameron. I don't belong to you," Conrad pointed out.

"Stay out of it!" Both girls screamed in unison.

He seemed startled and took a step back. "Whoa."

"Whatever. I don't care if you belong to me or not, Conrad. It's all a part of the rules girls live by. It's betrayal," Hailley spat. She snarled at Blaze, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"The only betrayal here is your attitude towards your friend. It's obvious that they like each other," another voice drawled.

Blaze sighed. No. She couldn't handle it. No more people, claiming she was one of them, but sure enough there stood Ariel and her own assorted posse.

Conrad's eyebrows perked up at them as he looked at her. "Friends of yours?"

"You could say that," Blaze whispered.

Hailley bristled at the words," And who are you?"

"I'm Gissele, Blaze's friend," the woman replied, throwing her head back in a haughty expression even Hailley couldn't match. Blaze could see Conrad's blonde eyebrows go back up in amusement. Gissele flickered her eyes at Blaze and Conrad, showing them the dark violet of her pupils, even in the night.

Ariel grinned at Blaze, taking her hand. She spoke in a low voice," We wanted to make sure everything was okay. Torrie tipped us off."

Hailley sighed, looking Blaze over Gissele's shoulder. "Looks like you easily replaced us."

"Hail…" Blaze called after her friend.

"Blaze, let her go," Ariel advised as Hailley turned tail, running away.

"What do you want from me?" Blaze cried.

Conrad touched Blaze's shoulder. "Who are you guys?" He directed his question, actually, to a foursome of girls. But hey, who was watching language use here?

"She already has a protector!" The third—and unnamed—girl cried out into the night.

Ariel stepped back and stood with Gissele and the other girl. She glanced them over and realized why Torrence described these three as she did. The third girl had to be Evangelina, the one she called and elf. The pixie, the fairy, the elf. Gissele was small and beautiful, busty and curvy, her hair wild and fluffy and strawberry blonde. Evangelina was tall and very thing with a small and cute face, her hair long and light, bordering between brown and blonde, while her eyes were an interesting navy blue.

"A…protector?" Blaze asked slowly, looking over her shoulder at Conrad. Ariel had called Orlando her protector. She said that that was what the girls called them, but that they were really the "box". Pandora's Box…

"Don't," Ariel commanded, understanding what was going through the girl's head at the moment. She nodded, listening to her. What other choice did she have?

Evangelina huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't get it."

Gissele patted her shoulder. "Calm down, sweetie."

Conrad leaned in closer, whispering in Blaze's ear. "What exactly is going on?" Blaze could smell his scent, a mixture of cologne and the sea. Why did he have to smell so good?

"My protector, Ariel? Him!" Blaze finally exclaimed, biting down all she truly wanted to say. If Conrad was her Pandora's Box, had she already opened it? By kissing him…Did she destroy the Daughters of the Moon with a mere kiss?

"What the fuck is going on?" Conrad demanded, tired of his questions being ignored.

Blaze held her head in her hands. She was responsible for the end of _all hope_. Chosen One. Chosen to let Darkness reign. _What have I done?_ Blaze cried out in her head.

"I can't handle this!" She turned on the four of them. Why did they have to enter her life? Why did Torrence allow herself to be caught up in the Pandora Daughters' affairs? She had been so completely content. So content…

A cool hand touched her temple and soothing sensation filled her. It was like when she was a kid and would take a bubble bath, the warm water soothing her kinks out. She breathed out, a heaviness lifting from her shoulders.

"Take it easy, pretty girl," Gissele said, her voice soft and hypnotizing, relaxing Blaze. It was Gissele's white hand on her brown skin. "It seems complicated now, I know. But we've been through it. Think of Torrie. Or think of your poor friend here. All our protectors got word from out Mother. I guess he didn't."

Conrad was being a good sport now. To him, these girls were probably speaking from drug induced stupors. But still, he was willing to stand at Blaze's side.

"Cameron," he begged.

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Conrad. I can't do this right now."

"I just want answers, Cameron…"

_Me too…_

"We can't give you those," Ariel said apologetically. She frowned and looked at the moon, touching her pendant.

Conrad frowned in return, touching Blaze's cheek with his fingertips. She took a deep breath, She realized that if he was her protector, her "box", she just couldn't avoid him anymore, but right now, she just wanted to go home. "You'll get answers, Conrad. I promise. I just… I need time to think," she begged the other Pandora girls and him.

Ariel nodded. "Of course. Here. Take my number." She held out a slip of paper to Blaze. "In case you need us."

Blaze took the paper, shoving it into her pocket. "Yeah. I'll do that."

"I'll walk you home," Conrad offered, looking hopeful.

Ariel grabbed his arm, shaking her maroon head. "No you don't. Go home, lover boy."

That was the last she heard of them as she made the trek home, trying to think up excuses to tell her parents in hope for leniency on her punishment for coming home after curfew.

**Next Up: Sometimes, your friends are not the best people to confide in. I wonder why…**


	11. The Confidant

**Part Four: Confidence**

**Chapter Ten: The Confidant**

Auriella gave Blaze a final hug, fearful of the dark look in her friend's eye. Of course, the little cheerleading firebug had only hugged Blaze ten times that morning, so it was understandable. Blaze really couldn't be angry at Ella though. She had made her worry, and Ella was too cute for that. She was the picture of cheerleader: perfect blonde hair, wide blue eyes, tan skin, fit body, perky personality. It was an amusing thing to realize that her and Torrence were best friends, and had been since the kiddie days.

Torrence, Auriella, and Blaze spent the whole morning together, but neither of them talked too much. They mentioned the Blaze/Conrad/Hailley mess, but Blaze couldn't express her fears. She couldn't push her doubts and terrors onto the other Daughters of the Moon, just in case she was correct.

She had to tell someone, though. So, here she was, sitting with her other best friend now, ready to spill her guts.

Erik smiled at her, his lip ring glinting in the light. She smiled back, loving the brightness in his turquoise eyes as he smiled. Why couldn't she like Erik? It could have made life simple, easy. A pale hand ran through dyed black hair as he waited for her to begin.

"So…" He said.

"So…" She repeated, grinning nervously.

"What's up, Blaze? You said it was urgent," Erik prompted, watching her with interest.

She nodded, chewing on her lip. "Yeah. I just don't know how to tell you."

"That's easy. Just do it."

Blaze took a deep breath. "I'm a goddess," she just said, trying to keep it as much to the point as she could.

"And I work for demons," Erik replied, laughing.

"No! I'm serious! You see this?" She pulled out her amulet, which seemed permanently broken because it was always glowing and thrumming against her chest now, which was why she was also keeping it hidden. "This signifies that I am a daughter of the moon goddess, Selene. I have a power. I can stop time! There is an evil in the world called the Atrox. And another evil faction called the _Infidi_. And we, as Daughters of the Moon, have to stop them!"

"We? There are more of you?"

"Yes!"

Erik laughed, patting her on the back of her hand. "Blaze, what kind of drugs are you taking, because I want some."

"Oh, Erik, I'm serious. I just found out that I'm also a Pandora Daughter and that Conrad is my Pandora's Box and that I may have ended the Daughters just by kissing him!" She explained in one huge breath—and sentence.

She buried her head in her arms, no longer able to hold herself up anymore. Erik watched her oddly, as if sizing her up now.

"Conrad Killingsworth? That idiot surfer?" He asked, pure disgust clear on his face. "How'd you become associated with him?"

"His mom," she whined.

"You think you destroyed these daughters?"

"Yes. Hailley hates m because she thinks she loves Conrad. I've created a rift."

"How will this affect you if you were attacked by this 'evil being'?" Erik continued to prod, massaging his chin in deep thought.

Blaze lifted her head a bit, looking at him with one eye open. "I don't want to know, homey. I don' wanna know."

He reached across the table, fingering her braids delicately. "Babe, I think you need to get high. You're hallucinating _without_ the drug." He wore a pity smile, and she couldn't blame him for it. At least he wasn't calling up any near by mental institutions.

"Erik," she cried. She didn't know how to prove it to him. Except to give him a headache, and that really proved nothing.

"I am a goddess, Erik! An honest-to-God goddess. I love it. And I'm a daughter of the first woman. I'm not crazy, and I'm not on drugs."

"You're being serious?" Erik asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Dead. I'm a Daughter of the Moon. So is Hailley, Torrence, and Auriella," Blaze explained, relief settling through her as Erik seemed to realize she was telling the truth.

"Erik, hey," a girl greeted, walking up on the two of them. She threw a dirty look at Blaze before kissing Erik's white cheek.

"Jezzie, I always thought you were nocturnal," Erik teased.

Blaze watched their banter in wonder. For the first time, she took in her surroundings. When she had called Erik up, he asked her to meet him here, giving only an address. It was actually a bit skeezy, with its dim lighting, dark walls, and lack of people. But it did have the privacy Blaze had been asking for.

Jezzie gave Blaze a final look, letting her eyes fall to her exposed moon amulet. "Well, I'll let you get back to your friend, Erik. Will you be joining us later?" She directed the question towards Blaze.

All of a sudden, Blaze felt uneasy. There was something wrong with this girl, and sad to say, with her oldest friend, too. Automatically, she locked down her thoughts, knowing she was in enemy territory. Erik's joke earlier about working for demons wasn't really a joke. Her moon amulet wasn't broken; she was just so caught up in her drama that she probably didn't notice that she had shadow stalkers. And now Erik…

Her question for now was were they Atrox or _Infidi_?

"Sure. Sounds fun," Blaze choked out, forcing a wide grin onto her mouth. Jezzie gave a snide smile in return before walking away.

"She's one of those new friends I was telling you about," Erik explained after the girl had left. "It's be really cool if you did start hanging out with us. We don't have petty jealousy, like _your_ friends."

_Liar_, she thought, letting the word whisper across her mind to make sure she was right. He perked up an eyebrow at something as soon as she slipped up, and now she knew she really had to be careful.

"Everyone gets jealous, Erik. It's nature," she commented, shrugging her shoulders casually. There had to be a way out, some way she could weasel through the cracks of this tainted place. Or at least get warning out to her friends. But she wasn't sure how.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, digging her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What is it?" Erik asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I just got a text." She hadn't, but she needed to send a message out, needed to get help desperately.

"Oh, come on. Answer it later. You never have time for me," Erik whined, pleading like a child.

Her fingers kept clicking away. "Just this one—Hey!" As quick as she was typing, Erik's ring-clad fingers were quicker. He plucked her cell phone from her hand, growling at the half-written message.

"So, my new friends _frighten_ you, Blaze?"

"You're on the wrong side, Erik! Whoever you've aligned yourself with, they are evil!" Blaze yelled, jumping up from her seat. "They will destroy you as quick as me."

"No," he replied with force," they won't. I will be honored among the Atrox, my master, for handing over the time goddess."

**Next Up: Uh-oh. Poor Blaze, stuck in a Follower hangout, with no one to help her. And it seems Erik is losing his mind over Blaze. How will she fair, learning the truth of Erik and her own self?**


	12. A Startling Allegiance

**Part Four: Confidence**

**Chapter Eleven: A Startling Allegiance**

Blaze felt sick. Her hand immediately went to the thrumming moon amulet around her neck. Erik, her oldest friend in Los Angeles, a Follower? "Please. It's not too late, Erik!"

"Yes," Erik said, his turquoise eyes bright. "It is. For you, Blaze. Take that piece of shit off." He indicated her amulet with a flick of his hand.

She stood up straighter, pulling strength from within herself. "You'd like that, huh?"

"Be a good girl, honey. Your black shit won't work on us," Jezzie snarled from her corner of the place.

Blaze was surrounded by Erick fellow Followers. She kept her eyes on Erik but was very aware of the others in the place. "Erik…"

"Come on, Blaze. Don't resist. Besides, can't you tell you're outnumbered?"

"Why, Erik? How did you fall into the hands of the Atrox?"

Erik laughed softly at her begging questions. He _almost_ looked like his old self. Blaze was crying inside, crying for the lost soul that was this innocent boy. His cruel face now seemed to mock her and her image of him.

"Why did I become a Follower" He retaliated.

"Yes." Her interest and fear were intertwined, almost the same entity in her body, but not quite. She could feel the sweat gather on her back as she watched her friend laugh silently at her.

"You were my only friend, Blaze. The only person I ever loved," he whispered. His voice, his old voice, was soft. "But you didn't love me in return. It was all just fun and games with you!"

Electricity crackled in the air, and Blaze stumbled back. She had to keep in check. If she were to get angry, she would probably die this day.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she apologized, trying to calm her friend down.

"And then you got new friends," he continued his rant, not caring. "And a new hobby. And I noticed that sleaze Conrad checking you out all the time. I couldn't stand it! You were _my_ friend. There you were, leaving me behind when I was the only one to befriend you!"

"God, Erik. You're sounding real spoiled right now! It wasn't my fault I was born a Daughter of the Moon!" Blaze cried, forgetting to hold her anger in check as he ranted, her hands clenching into fists. Erik noticed and smiled.

"So, with you not around so much, I started hanging out in a lot more clubs, got to know more people. I figured, hey, if Blaze can branch out, so can I," he said. He took a step towards her, and his energy crackled angrily along her dark skin.

"Then I meet Jezzie and her gang, and I realize how _empty_ my life is. Like there isn't even a point to living. I wanted to die. What hope was there for a future when my life was so horrible to begin with?"

"But it isn't!" Blaze protested. She rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders, not caring. "That's what the Atrox does, Erik! It takes your hope from you. It's all a lie!"

"Shut up, you bitch _dea_!" Jezzie screamed, coming for her. Erik turned to look at her, and she quit with the oncoming assault.

"They offered me something I could never have, Blaze. Power, friends. And you, if I could turn you. If not…" He shrugged.

Blaze's hands dropped from his shoulders, not liking the tone his voice had taken. "If now, what?"

"I will destroy you," he stated so simply, she felt it in her very core.

Blaze's mouth felt dry. "You could just do that? Destroy me and move on? After claiming you love me?" She bared her teeth, pushing Erik back a little.

He stroked her teeth, shaking his head. "I won't _kill_ you. Because I want you, Blaze. And hate and love are so closely related together, who even knows the difference, anyway."

She sat back down in her chair, dizzy and out of breath from his words, realizing it, letting her eyes well up. Gone was her tough façade as she looked up at Erik again. "Don't hurt my family." All she could think of was her mother and father, her brothers and sisters. The girls, her fellow goddess. Torrence. Auriella. Hailley. She pictured Jimena, a good friend, a tough _chica_. And Conrad, her strength. "You can't hurt them."

"Ah." He was feeding off her weakness, _them_. "And what if I do? What if I were to turn Niya?" He prodded, mentioning her thirteen-year-old sister. Niya was a good girl, but she suffered from terrible bouts of depression. She may have been young, but she was a perfect target for the Atrox.

"No!"

"Or maybe you would feel better if I took out Conrad? Clean and simple with him. I could just send a few Regulators for him, and there's the end of that Spic. Maybe take out the Magna Mater while I'm at it."

"How can this be? Erik! How can you be so evil?"

"Maybe it was just in me. Sleeping, waiting for the moment to rise," Erik whispered, but something in his eyes flickered. No, he wasn't evil, not yet. He was still _her Erik_, deep inside.

"Come back, Erik," she pleaded.

"Come to this side, Blaze."

"You can threaten me, Erik," Blaze replied to this command, her head lowered. "But I will not submit. Kill Conrad. Kill Jimena. You won't gain the satisfaction of turning me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Had she just sent them to their deaths? Had she just condemned her own flesh and blood to the Atrox?

A deep feeling stirred in the Daughter's heart: hope. "It is time to finish this." Her eyes went to the face of her watch as she evoked her power. She watched Erik's band of Follower's slow up, their bodies seizing as the scenery began to blur in her vision.

Now all she had to do was get up and run past Erik. She slipped past her greatest friend—now her enemy—crying softly. She had to leave him behind today to the Atrox. She would come back for him. She had hope that _he_ had hope.

But then his hand clamped onto her wrist, preventing her escape. "Shocked? Don't be."

Time changed again, blurring and construing before Blaze's own eyes. And this time, it wasn't Blaze's power doing it.

**Next Up: Dun dun dun!!!! So, Erik can manipulate the time stream, too? What kind of crazy world is this? Locked in the time bubble again, at Erik's mercy, will Blaze prevail against her enemy, or fail without any help as she faces her own power?**


	13. Mutated Gift

**Part Four: Confidence**

**Chapter Twelve: Mutated Gift**

Blaze was in the time bubble again, trapped. This time, she was with Erik, and not Conrad. This time, she knew who caused this time-free atmosphere. Erik, who seemed to be able to bend the space/time continuum as well.

"I…How?" Blaze glared wildly.

"One of the many perks of the Atrox. I had the means for the gift, Blaze, and look at what power I was given. I'm more powerful than you," Erik exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest.

Blaze let her fingers grace the surface of her amulet. "_O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc._"

"Your Moon Mother can't save you here."

Blaze gathered her energy, calling on the strength of her inner moon. _I will not give in to this prideful idiot. This vain fool. This sacrifice._ She sent it at him, watching him fall back in great surprise. His bright eyes flashed furiously as he sent his own charged energy at her, bolting along her dark skin.

It was true. He was strong. It went against everything Jimena had taught the girls about Follower. He was relatively new. He couldn't possibly have been an Immortal. Where the hell did all this power come from? Was it true what he said? Some normal people were born with extraordinary powers…

Blaze clenched her hands tighter around the amulet, picturing a full moon in her mind. "_O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc,_" she said even louder, letting the energy build up in her.

"Join me!" He screamed in a tantrum, whipping energy at her like nobody's business.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks by now as she unleashed another blast at him, knocking Erik off of his feet. "You will not turn me!"

"Why? I can make you powerful. I just want to be with you," he whined.

"I'm sorry, Erik. You can still leave the Atrox. There is no power there, only evil. Empty promises. That's all," Blaze argued, shaking her head fiercely, her braids smacking her cheeks.

"You're wrong. I can _feel_ the power. I love it. I'm so accepted."

"I accept you!" She screamed pitifully, feeling as though her words weren't reaching his ears.

He returned her plea with a cold stare. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Don't do this tome," she pleaded, holding her head in her hands. His hands came up to cover hers as he leaned in close, relishing in the distraught she was going through right now due to him.

"So hard, with a monstrous chip on your shoulder, and it made it hard for people to approach you. I believe your _precious_ Conrad was one of those people who wouldn't go near you," he rubbed, his voice harsh on her cheek as she spoke. Her body shook from her tears, rage, and fear as he kissed her temple.

"I thought you were beautiful, Blaze, a real African queen. So I approached you when none of the others would. You were really soft, Blaze, a sweetheart."

Blaze pushed him away from her, making a mad dash for the door. She pushed her way into it, throwing her entire weight onto the poor exit. But it was nothing, a timeless portal, and she was catapulted back into the room with Erik laughing in her face.

"You can't leave! You're not strong enough!"

"I can't leave…" She burst into fresh tears, her sobbing loud and pitiful and something unheard of since she was elementary school.

"Okay, Blaze. I'm going to leave you here to think and to try to take care of a few things," Erik told her softly, as if he were talking to a child.

And suddenly she was alone. In a fury, she ran for the faux door again, ending up in the center of the room over and over. She screamed, launching herself at the space until she felt she couldn't take the lurch anymore. She rolled over, her stomach heaving from the multiple trips.

She curled up, hugging herself, crying again. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave this place, not without help.

"Conrad…" She moaned, hoping, somehow, their supernatural bond would help him hear her. She wasn't holding out for anything soon.

**Next Up: It's Conrad's turn to step up to the plate, and a visit from Pandora herself could just get him tuned into the strong feeling pulling at him.**


	14. The Box Understands

**Part Five: Educating Pandora's Box**

**Chapter Thirteen: The "Box" Understands**

Conrad Killingsworth held his surfboard between his legs as he waxed it, his arm stiffening as he rubbed the wax into the top of his board. It was hypnotic work, waxing a surfboard, the same rhythmic motions over and over. He let himself go on autopilot, his eyes focusing on a distant figure as his mind wandered.

The figure danced before his dark eyes. Blaze. What was it about her that made him want her so? He couldn't explain it. It was literally like waking up one morning, her dark skin on his mind, thinking he just had to do all he could to be with her. Conrad wasn't sure if he was succeeding, but it was worth seeing the light shine in her eyes when they were together, peacefully.

"Conrad?"

The man-child looked up, seeing his mother step onto the back porch, her arms folded across her chest. He looked into her eyes, seeing a dark worry there.

"Mom?" He responded, putting the surfboard down instantly.

"I just wanted to make sure you got back okay. The waves are a little high today," Jimena commented, looking out towards the ocean. A soft breeze blew her hair, blowing wisps around her face.

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't too bad." Conrad stood up, walking over to his mother. "Mom, what's up? Really."

Jimena took her son's arm, giving it a squeeze. "I love you, Conrad. Your father and I, we did our best to raise you right. I've kept you in the dark when I should have illuminated you."

"Mom?" Conrad asked, watching his mom strangely while confusion wormed its way into his mind.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Her hand found its way to his chest, to the place right over his heart. "Do you feel it here, now?"

Conrad nodded slowly. He did feel something, a pull to be somewhere else at this time now that she mentioned it. "It's almost… supernatural."

"I don't get it. She chose you. None of the others chose their boxes, yet she chose you. She stood out, Conrad, and made the choice to take you."

"Who?" But he already was thinking back to the other night with Blaze when he was pointed out as her protector.

"My daughter," she sighed. His mother ran a hand through her hair.

Conrad smiled quizzically, trying to wrap his mind around this. "You're not my mother, are you?"

"I can see why Cameron chose you. You're special, Conrad," the woman replied instead of answering him.

"Something's wrong with Cameron, isn't it? She's in trouble?"

"She is. Only you can save her."

A pale eyebrow lifted as he watched the woman posing as his mother. "Who are you?"

"They call me Pandora. I'm the woman who caused pain and destruction throughout the world," she introduced, a half-joking lilt in her voice, so different from his mother's voice and yet still coming from her mouth.

Conrad opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and said, "Quite an impressive resume."

"Are you always like this?" Pandora asked, turning to face the box.

"Like what exactly?"

"Accept things so easily."

"Ma'am, you're talking through my mother right now. I've been stuck in time. I don't actually have any room to disbelieve you. No fear, really," Conrad explained, watching the surf tumble onto the sand.

"Don't be afraid of fear, Conrad. Fear is essential."

"Essential?"

"It's time to tell you," Pandora said. "You are special, Conrad. Cameron, she is like me, a Pandora of sorts. And that makes you the box."

"Wait, wait," Conrad yelled, squinting his eyes at her. He knew the basic myth of Pandora. The gods created her, giving her gifts. Zues's gift was a box, per se. Pandora was told not to open this box, but curiosity was more than she could take, and she did, releasing all kinds of evil illness and destruction unto the world. But hope, too. Hope was a good thing. "Did you just call me a _box_?"

"I did."

"Right, right. As in, _the box_. The box you _opened_? I'm full of evil?"

"You're a little _too_ smart. See, I've never actually had to say this bit to the other boxes. Tiberius has seen it. Orlando, well, Ariel actually figured it out."

"I don't _feel_ like I'm full of evil. I've never committed any evil acts," Conrad mused, talking to himself more than to Pandora has he felt himself over.

"Of course not. You were just born with component, dear."

"The component to destroy," Conrad added.

"Only if Cameron chooses to _open_ you. So to speak," Pandora explained, looking him up and down.

"And what if she does?" Conrad needed to know. After all, what exactly was he destroying, or releasing, here?

"Then you will see what happens, won't you?"

"A comforting feeling."

"I'm not a goddess like Selene, okay? I'm not this magic ray of goodness! I am two sides of the same coin."

Conrad could understand that. After all, look at all the troubles she caused, but good things that came from them as well. "Selene?"

Pandora stared at him, a little laugh on his mother's lips. "You don't know Selene? Or that your mother is the Magna Mater?" she asked incredulously.

"The _what_?" He gave her a side long glance, not fully understanding.

"You poor boy. How did she expect you to grow up and not be drawn into this world?" Pandora sighed, giving a quick shake of Jimena's head. "Oh, well. My time here is running out, Conrad. Now it's time to rescue Cameron."

"What if I stay away from her? What if I don't allow her curiosity to take over?" Conrad inquired.

"Don't be afraid, Conrad. Remember? No fear. _Vereor est non absentis virtus._ When you find her, please tell her that," Pandora instructed, giving his bicep a final squeeze.

"What does it mean?"

"Cameron will know." Pandora turned, walking back into the house, but Conrad didn't see his mother's body this time. He saw _her,_ the first woman, a creature graced by the gods of ancient times.

"_Vereor est non absentis virtus,_" Conrad repeated to himself to make sure he remembered correctly. "_Dios_."

He ran off the porch, pulling his cell phone out at the same time. That night, when he and Blaze were together in time, they had met up with some girls. The one, Ariel, had also given him her number. She had said, "Tiberius wanted us to give this to you." Pandora had mentioned the same two names. Ariel and Tiberius.

He dialed the number that was programmed into his cell phone already and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A girl's voice—one recognizable from that night—answered.

"Is this Ariel?" Conrad asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. My name is Conrad Killingsworth. I'm Cameron's box. She, uh, kinda needs help."

"How fast can you get here, Conrad?"

**AN: The Latin text in here will be defined later on, in two chapters, lol. So I'll save that for later.**

**Next Up: Conrad gets really impatient, Orlando explains the "Chosen One" status, and Jimena calls to give her son a fatal warning of the upcoming events.**


	15. The True Chosen One

**Part Five: Educating Pandora's Box**

**Chapter Fourteen: The True Chosen One**

Conrad didn't have time to wait. The pull Pandora made him notice was getting stronger, but he sat and waited in patience anyway.

His patience, however, was running quite thin. Blaze needed his help, and he was just sitting on this couch, doing absolutely nothing. He rocked a little, moving his head to a silent beat, waiting for someone to do something.

Orlando touched his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Try to breathe."

"Easier said than done, brother," Conrad laughed without humor, his hands clenched tightly in his lap.

"Cameron will be fine," Orlando reassured him. "She's the Chosen One."

Conrad's eyebrows rose up. That was wrong, he knew. He remembered Pandora's words now. _She chose you. None of the others chose their boxes, yet she chose you._ "Chosen One?"

Orlando turned his startling clear eyes away from him and nodded. "That's right. We were told the Chosen One would have the power to save us. Not just the Pandora group, but the Daughters of the Moon. The Chosen One will have the power to rise up and defeat her enemies."

"No, she won't." The gravity of Pandora's words hit him as he went over them again and began to remember the time bubble. Cameron had needed him to jump start her power. Oh God, why didn't he realize this earlier?

"Of course she will. Don't you have faith in her?" Orlando asked incredulously.

"It's not that! I don't know where you got that she's the Chosen One, but you're wrong. I am!"

The other man stopped, taking in the gravity of Conrad's words. "You…_You_ are the Chosen…One? But…how do you know this?" His voice was full of doubt.

"Pandora told me. We need to go rescue Blaze! She's in trouble!" He could wait any longer. Couldn't they understand she needed his help RIGHT NOW?

"Take a breather," Ariel commanded from the arched doorway. She smiled in sympathy, the picture of calm. "We can't do anything right now anyway."

"Why the hell not?"

"Conrad, do you know where Blaze is? Well, neither do we," she said upon his silence.

But that pull was calling him, telling him that Cameron needed him now. He couldn't ignore it. It made him want to tear at his skin. He closed his eyes, calming his jittery nerves. He took deep breaths; in and out, in and out. There was no reason to get worked up if they didn't know where she even was. It was better that he stayed calm.

However, that ringing just wouldn't do! He snapped his eyes open, wondering why no one was answering their stupid cell phone. His hand reached into his pocket as he realized it was _his_ phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Conrad Miguel Killingsworth! What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into?" Jimena's voice was strained. His mother sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"Mom, why couldn't you have just told me who you were? This Magna Mater thing," Conrad added softly, wondering what was up with his mother.

"We wanted to protect you, Conrad."

"You mean you and Dad?"

"You need to save Blaze, _mi hijo_. She needs you."

Conrad wondered how she knew that, curious to know if she remembered Pandora possessing her at all. "Mom?"

"Trust me, son. I promise to explain all I can, but I must tell you this now! She is going up against a deadly enemy, one far more powerful than any other," Jimena warned in a grave voice.

"How powerful?"

"He can kill her."

Conrad burned up with his mother's statement. Anger and fear made him flush. "Mom…"

"He's going to kill somebody tonight, Conrad!"

"I don't know where she is!" Conrad cried into the phone, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the prickling of frustrated tears. Orlando lay a hand on his shoulder as a signal to calm down once again.

"I do," his mother revealed. "Listen carefully."

Conrad nodded, recognizing the place his mother now named to him. They had a place now. They…_He_ could save her!

"Thank-you, Mom."

"Conrad?" Jimena sighed into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Have I failed them as their guide?"

Conrad knit his eyebrows together, not quite sure what his mother meant. So he gave her the best possible answer. "I'm sure you haven't, Mom. Wish me luck."

Ariel looked on at him in curiosity. "Well?"

"I know where she's at." Conrad grinned, jumping up from the couch. A new spark came to life in his eyes. He as ready.

_He's going to kill somebody tonight. Kill somebody. Tonight._

_Please, let it not be her. Let it be me instead of her_, Conrad pleaded as he gave the address to Ariel. Recognition popped in her green-brown eyes. Yeah, she knew this place, too.

"I'm going to make some calls. We need back up," Ariel told him, already taking out her cell phone.

"You do that. I'm outta here!" Conrad hopped off the couch and turned, heading for the door. Cameron was in danger.

"Wait!" Orlando called, grabbing the surfer's arm. "Chosen One, Ariel will take us. It'll be quicker."

**AN: If you want, check out my profile and check out the little summary I have posted already for the next Pearl Drops book. The next book will be about Auriella. We still have eight chapters to go though!!**

**Next Up: Conrad faces Erik, and with a few enlightening words even Blaze is ready to go for the showdown. But with a fatal warning from Jimena, who will die by Erik's hands?**


	16. Rescuing the Dual Daughter

**Part Five: Educating Pandora's Box**

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescuing the Dual Daughter**

Conrad didn't know what he would walking into when he walked inside of the ass end of the club called "Dungeon", but there was one sure thing he knew he wasn't expecting. In the back of the room, surrounded by six of his own Followers, was Erik Carmichael. Conrad was sure his jaw had dropped when he saw the freak sitting there. Sure, this was Cameron's friend, but a freak was still a freak.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept you insulting comments to yourself, Killingsworth," Erik sneered, snapping at the stunned boy.

Conrad's brown eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "You…You _freak_!"

Ariel stepped forward then, her eyes blazing. "I don't know who you are, kid, but you're going down."

"Don't talk to Erik like that, you bitch. Who do you think you are?" A sleazy, hyperactive girl bounced forward, glaring at Ariel.

Another Follower jabbed her in the ribs; he was in awe of Ariel's aura. "Shut it, Jazzie. That girl is Tymmie's daughter."

Conrad continued watching Erik. _Is this the one Mom warned me about?_ He thought quickly. He licked his dry, chapped lips. Who would he kill this night?

"Where's Cameron?" Conrad demanded.

Erik laughed, enjoying his place of power. "You mean Blaze? A safe place, I assure you."

"Give her to me!"

"What makes you think she wants you?"

Conrad straightened out his shoulders, a frown on his face. He reached out for that pull—it was stronger now. He could feel her somewhere nearby. The pull led him to…It was like a rip of scenery, right in the middle of the room. This freak had placed her in another dimension, he was sure. Cameron would need him to get out, need his energy to draw upon.

"Because she needs me," Conrad answered the main Follower, eyeing the rip hungrily with a half-baked idea in mind.

Ariel growled, turning her head to look at the surfer. "We'll take of these guys. The others should arrive soon."

"Watch the pale freak with the bad black dye-job. He's dangerous," Conrad warned.

"Go," Orlando hissed.

Conrad vaulted for the rip, reaching out for Blaze's energies, trying to connect with her. He felt himself being pulled through the tiny rip, being taken to wherever Cameron was hopefully.

He landed back inside the dingy area with a loud bag, his head nearly bouncing off the dirty tiles. However, he saw that this place was virtually empty—unlike where he had just come from. He had made it, alive luckily. He had gotten through the rip in the universe.

"C-Conrad?" a scared and tiny voice came from his right.

Hearing her voice let relief flood through him, and he turned to the goddess happily. She was on the floor, eyes wide and glistening with tears. Her face was marred with black makeup streak from where her tears mixed with eyeliner and mascara. She stared at him in disbelief, as if he really couldn't have been there.

"It's a trick!" She screamed in fury, launching energy at him. He tumbled back, too shocked to even cry out.

"Cameron! It's me, Conrad!"

"How'd you get here?" She hissed, a rage filling her face.

_He really hurt her_, Conrad thought, watching his Pandora.

"The same as last time. I followed you. I know what I am now, Cameron. I'm your box…"

Cameron shook with tears, shaking her head. "You could have figured that out."

Conrad crawled closer to her, slowly, so she wouldn't attack him again. Cameron tensed, glaring at him.

"Pandora came to talk to me. Through my mother! She wanted me to tell you something. Maybe it will help you. _Vereor est non absentis virtus_," Conrad repeated to his charge the words Pandora had told him earlier.

Reaching forward, Cameron grabbed Conrad, pulling him to her. She seemed strengthened by the words as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Selene. I'm sorry I attacked you."

He kissed her check, his arms wrapping around her waist. "No fear."

She chuckled against him, relieved to be in his arms again. It was all she wanted. She looked up, seeing a hungry expression in his eyes, but it would have to wait. "You know you're my box?"

"Understood," he laughed, kissing her other cheek. "What was so funny?"

"Oh. What you said. It reminded me of the words you said Pandora had for me."

"What did the phrase mean?"

"Fear is not the absence of courage.'

"No, I guess it's not." Conrad pulled away looking at the goth. He could still see, though, that her eyes held a lot of fear in them. "Are you scared, Cameron?"

"Did you see him?" She asked, looking away to the empty space around the,. "Did you see how evil and sad he had become?"

"Are you talking about Erik?"

She sighed and nodded her head, leaning back. "I could reach out to him. I failed as a Daughter."

Conrad held her face between his hands, smirking. "Don't ever say that. Erik can make his own terrible choices. You understand me?"

She cried out softly, shaking her head, grabbing his rough hands with her own smooth ones. "I did, I did!"

"Stop it, Cameron! I know you did the best you could have. Erik has problems."

"Conrad…"

He leaned in, taking her up with his, a soft kiss calming some of the tense muscles in her crumpled body. "Shut up already, baby. You have to listen to me."

She closed her eyes, briefly nodding. "You weren't there."

"I'm here now," he reminded her. "Let's get out of this place. Let's face him…together."

"I can't. I can't do it, Conrad. He's _too strong_."

She shivered beneath his hand, recalling what her and Erik went through. How could she even face him?

"We're not alone, Cameron. Remember. _Vereor est non absentis virtus._ Fear is not the absence of courage. Use your fear, Cameron. Use it to find your courage."

"You think we can defeat him?" Blaze asked gently, unsure of it herself. But he was right.

_He's going to kill somebody tonight._ "We can try."

"Okay. I need your strength. I can't get out of here."

"I know."

She flashed him a wary smile, concentrating on her power as she used Conrad's strength to help her. They were going to battle her now arch enemy. How could she do it?

**Next Up: The battle begins, and the Daughters of the Moon arrive to wage it.**


	17. Daughters of the Moon

**AN: Now that ****Fell From**** is over and done with, and can devote time to my other stories. Unfortunately, I have also lost inspiration to write anything, so thankfully Pearl Drops is mostly pre-written half-way into the fourth book. X.x Sadly, that means a lot of stories might take a while to get updated.**

**Part Six: Karma**

**Chapter Sixteen: Daughters of the Moon**

The scene that unfolded in front of Blaze's eyes was not something you tended to see everyday. Ariel was engaged with the girl called Jezzie, bringing the Follower to her knees as Orlando yelled something at his charge. Evangelina and Gissele had teamed up to take on two other Followers in Erik's ranks, with Evangelina distracting them with clones of herself through astral projection and Gissele knocking them out with her biopsychokinesis. Tiberius was the last one she looked for as he put his muscles to good work, engaging another Follower in physical combat.

Erik stood, his turquoise eyes darkening when he saw Blaze wrapped up with Conrad. "You escaped my time bubble."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "It's over, Erik."

"We're never over," Erik told her, smiling his crooked smile.

She felt guilty, so guilty. This was all her fault. Erik had turned to the empty life of the Atrox because she was so blind. She had created her own enemy.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"Save your sympathy," her friend spat, forgetting the fighting around them. He looked to Conrad, his smile wide and his eyes shining maliciously. "Congratulations, Conrad. How does it feel being a tool?"

"As long as I'm being used by Cameron, life is good," Conrad teased, grinning back up at the Follower.

"You still got jokes. Nice."

Blaze stepped away from Conrad, summoning up her energy again. "You're too dangerous."

"What are you going to do about it?" He teased, tossing his head back.

"We're going to stop you, of course," came Torrence's strong and confident voice. She took a hold of Blaze's left hand, building up her energy to match her friend's. Blaze turned to look into the bright blue eyes of the Daughters' leader, feeling relieved to know her girls got her back.

"That's what we're here for," Auriella chimed in, taking Torrence's other hand. Blaze was feeling the extra energy. But would it be enough to take Erik down?

Blaze felt a small hand slip through her, bright pink nails shining against Blaze's skin. "You mess with my sister, Erik, and we'll have to teach you a lesson. Get it?" Hailley growled, facing Erik with a strong determination, adding her energy to complete the circle.

Erik looked like a frightened little boy. Of course, he had never gone up against the Daughters of the Moon before, had never felt such immense power as was coming off all four girls combined. He had his own gang of Followers to think of, though, and couldn't back down now. He built up as much energy as he could, ready to go head-to-head with the goddesses know as the Daughters of the Moon.

The Daughters threw their energy at him just as he threw his. It hit together and crackled loudly, causing everyone else in the room to hit the floor to escape the attack. The girls were getting it together; when at first they would have attacked individually, they now fought as a true team. They were actually holding their own in this battle.

Erik vaulted another blast at them, but they stopped it before it could do any damage. Erik was getting tired; they could see that. He was breathing heavily and perspiration was crawling down the side of his face.

Hailley held tight to Blaze's hand, her energy flow beginning to spiral out of control. Blaze looked at the girl from the corner of her eye, trying to see what was causing her power flux. Hailley was letting her gaze flicker over to Conrad, and Blaze could only imagine what her friend was thinking.

Blaze couldn't help thinking about what it meant to be a Daughter of Pandora. The Chosen One. And Conrad was her box. The look on Hailley's face was beginning to sum it up for her: Having Conrad as a box surely spelt disaster for them. After all, she only had to see what was happening now to understand that.

"Conrad…" Blaze whispered, keeping her focus on Erik. Nonetheless, Conrad heard the whisper from where he was standing, feeling that pull again.

He watched the Daughters of the Moon, thrilled by their beauty and power. And to think, he was now a part of all this. He was the Chosen One.

Torrence grit her teeth, hissing. "Hailley! Get it together."

"I can't."

Erik watched them with trained eyes. It wouldn't do to attack the Daughters. They were too strong. But if he could just… If he could destroy the object of his goth goddess's affection, this day would be perfect. Gathering his energy, he manipulated his gift to speed him up.

Blaze shook when she felt Erik tap into his chronokinesis, a sort of kinship between powers ripping through her. She let go of her friends' hands, tapping into her own gift. Watching him, she saw the edge of his image blur as he began to move.

_He can do _that? She thought incredulously, trying to figure out his path.

"CONRAD!"

The girls were startled as Blaze ran for the blonde Hispanic. Conrad was frozen as he watched a blur come towards him. He was the one going to die tonight.

Erik had his hand outstretched, ready to stop Conrad's life. He could feel his hate for the rival emanate in his power. It was time to crush Blaze.

Blaze reached out, trying to grab Conrad's arm, hand, shirt, anything her fingers could reach hold of. She had to get to him, had to rescue him before he was hurt.

Somewhere in the room, Gissele's voice pierced everyone's ears as she screamed. Shock and dismay etched its way onto the faces of the Daughters of Mischief, horror on Gissele's. Torrence's hands flew to her mouth as she watched the other Daughters in as much shock.

Blaze fell onto the ground, unsure of what just happened. Did she save Conrad? Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't remember if she grabbed him.

Was this how it felt to open Pandora's Box?

**Up Next: The true Chosen One, revealed, and the death of someone close to some people sends the worlds of a few spiraling. And…what…Pandora…**


	18. Pandora's Box, Revealed

**Part Six: Karma**

**Chapter Seventeen: Pandora's Box, Revealed**

Blaze was sprawled on the floor, not sure what had knocked her over, nor what was lying across her legs. She took deep, incredibly shaky breaths. Erik was going after Conrad, that much she remembered. Did she save him, or was that screaming telling her something had gone horribly wrong? She sat up on her elbows, taking in the entire scene now.

The Followers who had been with Erik had vanished, disappearing into the shadows to make a quick getaway. Erik appeared by her ear, his face dark and set in stone. "Look at all the destruction you have caused, Blaze. We'll hand out again later." Then he disappeared, too.

"Cameron." The weight on her legs shifted, and she saw Conrad sit up. He had fallen with her when she was knocked over.

"You're okay," she cried out, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Tiberius saved me. He…He knocked me out of the way before Erik touched me," Conrad told her, looking shook up. "Cameron, I think he's dead.

Blaze got up, staring at the limp body of Tiberius. Gissele was crying over him, shaking him, pleading with him to just get up. Nearby, Orlando was holding a devastated Ariel—a girl who seemed so strong and collected in Blaze's eyes—who was weeping until the strength left her body. Even Orlando had tears flowing down his face. Evangelina, however, was stiff, sitting in a chair in a corner, not even looking at the fallen warrior.

Torrence rushed over to Tiberius, checking his pulse. Her body shuddered as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "It's faint, real faint, but there's a heart beat. For now."

Gissele cried out, but whether it was in happiness at the pulse or dismay at the finality of Torrence's voice, no one knew. "I love you, I love you."

Conrad touched Blaze's arm, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Cameron, he's going to die."

"How can you say that?"

"I know it. One box to another. Cameron…You opened me, didn't you?"

Blaze let her eyes drift to the ground, a sigh escaping her lips. "I opened you a long time ago. It's what led us here."

"I know. It's because—"

"Blaze! Hurry!" Torrence called, turning her head to look at her friend.

Blaze scrambled away from Conrad and over to Torrence, Tiberius, and Gissele.

Conrad smirked. "By choosing me, you automatically opened Pandora's Box, Cameron," he said to himself.

Torrence smoothed back Tiberius' hair, keeping her eyes on the barely alive man. "Blaze, he asked for you."

"For me?" Blaze blinked, looking from Torrence to Gissele. She didn't even know Tiberius…

"He wants to tell you something," Gissele mumbled, looking up from Tiberius' chest.

Blaze leaned forward, putting her ear close to Tiberius' mouth. He was pale and his eyes unfocused. He already looked dead. "Tiberius?"

"Watch out for Hailley. The power will drive her crazy. She will…become…the most feared," Tiberius breathed out, using the last of his strength.

This was her fault. The man was dying and she let him talk out the last of his energy. Was there not anything she could do right?

Torrence held Gissele as she began to wail, not ready to accept the death of her lover. Blaze closed his eyes, unable to look at them trying to stare up at her anymore.

Conrad came up behind her, holding her close. She welcomed his embrace. She needed him; they were in this together now. They stepped back and away from the body, holding on to each other.

"God, what is wrong with you? Why are you flaunting him?" Hailley yelled.

"Hail!" Auriella scolded, grabbing the girl's arm. "This is not the time."

"Screw _time_. Blaze, leave Conrad alone," Hailley commanded, snarling at the two of them.

"Hailley, I'm sick of you badgering Cameron. I'm sorry I don't feel about you the way I feel about her. Give me up and move on with your life. I _have_ to be with Cameron," Conrad snapped, holding Blaze even closer. Hailley's face crumpled. Blaze wanted to go to her, but now, Hailley needed time.

Blaze found herself touching the empty space at her neck. _Pandora, is that what you did when you opened your box?_ Ariel noticed the way she was fingering her neck, looking for her charm and its comfort. She touched her own white charm, wondering if Blaze passed or failed her test. She reached into her jeans pocket, producing Blaze's charm. Black as night.

"Ariel, give it to her," Orlando prodded, pushing her forward some. Ariel wiped at her wet cheeks, looking at the dead body of Tiberius again before moving towards Blaze.

"Here," Ariel said, holding out the charm to her.

Blaze took it, running her thumb over the dark stone. "I opened the box."

Ariel wrapped her arms around the newest Pandora Daughter. "It's okay. You're still good, right? You're still representing hope, aren't you?"

"Look at everyone in this room. Look at what I caused."

Indeed, everyone seemed to be falling apart or trying to keep it together after the actions of the day. "We all fuck up."

"I want to leave," Gissele whined, still clutching to both Torrence and Tiberius somehow.

Evangelina stood up, her face blank, emotionless. She looked at no one as she calmly walked out the door, leaving everyone else behind. Orlando stared after her in baffled confusion before taking off after her to make sure she would be okay.

"We have to get Tiberius out of here," Torrence advised, looking around at the remaining people.

"How do we do that?" Hailley snapped, smirking at them, her arms folded across her chest.

"Hail's right, Torrie. We can't just walk around L.A. with a dead body," Auriella said, shrugging slightly at the thought.

"I can do it," Ariel spoke up. "I can take him through the shadows and… I don't know where…"

Gissele shrieked, calling attention to herself. Squatting next to the Moon Daughter and the Pandora Daughter was a woman. The woman touched Tiberius' brow, a soft smile on her exquisite face.

"Pandora!" Both Ariel and Conrad called out.

She looked up as her name was called. "My first Daughter to pass her test. And the Chosen One. I'm glad you finally understood what we were talking about."

"What?" Blaze exclaimed. "I thought I was the Chosen One." She looked at Ariel, who had first told her about the whole thing.

"No, no, my daughter. The son of Pandia—"

"Hey! Who is Pandia?"

"—is because you made him your protector. Although, it was a failed experiment. Neither of you had a chance to resist your darker urges."

Blaze rubbed her temples, looking at her other mother with confusion. "I set myself up for disaster?"

"What the hell is going on?" Hailley demanded, looking at all those who were _not_ confused about the currently odd situation.

"I have to agree with her. I don't understand," Gissele sniffed at Pandora, letting go of Tiberius finally.

Pandora reached out, caressing Gissele's cheek. "My dear. I'm sorry. Because of Blaze's wholly reckless actions, you were forced to open your box as well. That was the cause of Tiberius' death, his knowing what would happen. I had hoped you would have made your choice before he died, but you two were always happier together."

"You knew Tiberius would die," Gissele accused, her face contorting in anger.

"Of course. He knew as well as I did that he was going to die. He was, after all, already a dead man."

**AN: Oh no! Lol. Only five more chapters left of Chosen One.**

**Up Next: As a strange parting gift, Pandora gives everyone the choice to see something of the future, and Blaze's vision makes her question the course of the Daughters of the Moon.**


	19. To See The Future We Walk On

**AN: Only four more chapters to go! Plus, the italics futher on are the vision Blaze has.**

**Part Six: Karma**

**Chapter Eighteen: To See the Future We Walk On**

Blaze felt awful for Gissele. She had just lost her boyfriend because of what Blaze did. And now Pandora was telling her that Tiberius always knew he would die young.

"You…You bring him back! You bring Tiberius back to me!"

"I can't do that. His time has come, Gissele. Tiberius knew what he was doing when he saved Conrad from death."

Conrad lowered his head in shame. What a way to make a guy feel truly lousy…

"What happens now?" Ariel finally asked, letting go of Blaze. The goth drifted to her own personal island, swimming in grief and regret.

"Life goes on," Pandora told them, her words sounding harsh to the ones who knew Tiberius best.

Blaze went over and knelt before her mother, bowing her head. "Pandora…I…How much more destruction will I cause?"

Pandora laid her perfect mouth on Blaze's forehead, quelling her doubts. "_Vereor est non absentis virtus_"

"How can I find courage now, Pandora?"

"I lived in my guilt, too, for a long time. Accept what you've becomes, and it will be easier. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

Pandora took Blaze's hands, a wide smile on her flawless face, blindingly white teeth flashing in Blaze's caramel eyes. Blaze took a deep, shaky breath as her eyes went wide, trying to escape the light bouncing off Pandora's teeth. She breathed out and lost the world around her, drinking up the light. The last thing she heard was Pandora talking to everyone in the room, "I'm going to give you all a glimpse of the future, a final farewell from Tiberius. These are visions he had of your lives, your possible paths."

_…The dead body in her arms was still warm, like the broken boy hadn't even died yet. She held him tight, stroking his distracted, pale face. Erik was dead, finally dead, the end of her tormented soul, and she couldn't have wanted it any more different than she did at this precise moment._

_She looked into the eyes of Erik's killer, wondering how her life had led her to this point. "Why?" She breathed._

_"This could have been avoided, Blaze," the killer spat, staring at the lifeless form in the African-American's arms. "You could have saved everyone a good measure of trouble if you had held your desires in check. And now what do you have?"_

_The girl winced at the name "Blaze". She hadn't heard that name in a long time. "Who are, to remind me of my sins? I know what I did. But what about you, Anthony?" She stared into his hard green eyes, waiting for an answer._

_"He did nothing but keep his promise to me," Auriella spoke from the darkness, her voice low and harsh. She stepped forward, next to Anthony, glaring out at the weak Daughter of Mischief before her._

_"He tempted you to leave!"_

_"NO! I _chose_ to walk into the Cold Fire that night and become _lecta_. Anthony just happened to be part of the package." Auriella threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. "What do you have now? Nothing, not even a rival. Just give up, Cameron. We've already won."_

_Cameron's shoulders shook with sobs as she leaned over Erik's body. It was true; she had absolutely nothing anymore. She couldn't have saved Erik, not the day she found out her turned, and certainly not today, more than two years later. She couldn't keep Conrad from leaving her, from walking away from their conjoined destiny, taking away a major source of her power. She couldn't save the Daughters of the Moon from being destroyed, inside and out. Now, she couldn't save herself. She'd probably die, too._

_Cameron had really lived up to Pandora's image._

_She glared up at her former friend in fury, a smoldering heat building up beneath her skin. "If Torrence could see you now!"_

_Auriella snapped back, her cheeks getting a tinge of red, her lips pressing together in a thin, white line. "Well, she can't! Torrence left us to drown in our own misery! She chose to take the metamorphosis, even when she had so much here for her. It was all because of what happened to her other group of freaks!"_

_Cameron had definitely hit a nerve. "She wasn't afraid to let go after all the happened!"_

_"Why would she let go of me? She was my best friend! And Nick…" Auriella cried, getting angrier by the second._

_Anthony laid a hand on the blonde _lecta's_ shoulder, trying to calm her. "Blaze, do you gi—"_

Blaze burst forth from her terrifying future, unable to watch anymore. She felt sick to her stomach, wondering what could have happened in two years to bring her such an end.

In a low voice, she asked the one question she needed answered, "Is that future set, or can I changer it?"

Pandora let go of her hands, her face oddly serene. "You're the one with the gift of time, my daughter. Use it wisely."

Blaze stood on wobbly legs, backing away from Pandora. The image she saw would haunt her forever. Was this karma? Was this what karma was supposed to be like?

She wasn't even aware that she was crying until Conrad wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What did you see?"

"Conrad, you don't just _see_, you feel, you think, you hear, you _remember_. You're you, but not you."

"Cameron…What was it that you saw that has you acting like this?"

She looked into his worried face and remembered the future. He was going to leave her unless she could find a way to change her destiny. "It was nothing. I was just overwhelmed by it all," she lied softly.

Hailley stepped up beside her, followed by Auriella. Blaze winced, not able to get those images out of her head. "Should we look, Blaze?" Hailley asked her, watching as Torrence spoke in a quiet voice to the fist woman.

"That's up to you." _Why did I find out about Ella and Torrie, but not Hailley? What did Tiberius see about Hailley that made him warn me? What about the Pandora Daughters?_

Conrad nodded, squaring his shoulders and flashing her a grin. He was going to see what _his_ future held for him. He knelt before Pandora, stared into the light and was lost.

It happened over and over again with each of them. Despite the dangers of knowing the future, each one of them knelt before Pandora and experienced Tiberius' visions of them. Each came back, shaking and looking either sad or scared.

"It's time for me to go now," Pandora said after she finished with Ariel. "Use the knowledge I showed you wisely." She nodded to them before taking hold of the cool arm of Tiberius. They were gone, leaving behind the stunned group.

"Take me home!" Gissele shrieked a moment later. Blaze's ears rung. Would she scream, too, when Conrad left her?

Ariel took Gissele's hand. "Torrence, Blaze, I'll be in touch." They, too, disappeared in a whirl of shadow.

"Let's go, girls. And Conrad," Torrence added with a shaky laugh, push her hair back from her face.

Blaze took Conrad's hand and walked out of that horrible Follower hangout. _Dear God, wash from me my sins. For I have brought destruction among these people for the desire of a guy. _Forgive me.

**Up Next: Blaze and Conrad hold a little memorial for the end of Erik's life among them, and Hailley finally breaks down.**


	20. Repairing Pandora's Damage

**Part Seven: Decay's End**

**Chapter Nineteen: Repairing Pandora's Damage**

It was hard to understand why the next few days following the incident with Erik went by so quickly. Blaze knew time enough to understand that horrible things made life run slowly. Not this time. The death of Tiberius, the turn of Erik, the final acknowledgement of Blaze's actions weighed heavily on her, but It all went by as if it were nothing at all.

When she ended up back in school, it felt like not much had changed. She still went to classes, the bulk of the student body ignored her. Yet, so much had really changed. She and Conrad had spent a lot of the school day together, a smile on his face to keep _her_ happy. Erik was no longer going to be at school, hanging out with her. And for the first time, she walked into school with a plain white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, her hair undone and flat on her head, and all of her heavy black makeup removed.

It was time to give up the darkness Erik had tried to bring her to.

Near the end of the day, old habits kicked in as she found herself skipping class to go into the alleyway. It was strange because she knew that Erik would not be on the other side of that fence. Not anymore.

She touched the brick wall, sighing softly. The final time… She smiled to herself. Not final. Time didn't end, of course. It just warped itself.

In the end, Blaze dropped a white rose on "their" spot in remembrance. It wasn't the end. As long as Erik was being lied to by the Atrox, they would always meet. Until…

"White roses mean friendship, right?" Conrad asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Generally." She watched the petals flutter as a light breeze came through the alleyway.

"Cameron… Don't let two friendships die because of me. Suck it up, _chica_, and go talk to Hailley."

Blaze leaned back against him, loving his strength. "Aren't you afraid to tread back here?"

"After what I've been through? Are you kidding me?" He laughed, kissing her cheek as his own eyes fell to the fallen rose. She probably hadn't even been aware that she loved Erik until he turned to the Atrox. He began to figure that her guilt was stemming from there.

"You're right. Satanics and witches are nothing compared to the Atrox."

"Well, not that you mention, we should probably play it safe." Blaze turned to look at him after he said that, but saw his playful grin instead of a serious face. "Just in case."

They walked out of the alleyway together, Blaze feeling a little better about herself. As the slid through the rusted out hole in the fence, Conrad's face darkened slightly.

"Hey, Cameron," he said, not turning to her but looking up at the blue sky.

"Huh?"

"Wh-what did Pandora show you?"

Blaze winced, remembering the pain of that vision. "I'd rather not tell you. What did you see?"

"Same. Maybe it's just better to not know," Conrad whispered, his handsome face shrouded in the darkness of his thoughts.

"Maybe one day," she suggested half-heartedly, shrugging and smiling at him. Whatever it was about the vision, it really hurt him, and she rather not see that.

"Maybe," he agreed with a flat tone of voice.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Blaze took a deep breath before using her long finger to jab at the doorbell. The corner of her mouth twitched. She was being a little vicious to the poor doorbell. What had the doorbell done to deserve such punishment? Well, being attached to Hailley's house was a big point.

She stared ahead at the door, wondering if the blonde bimbo would even answer her door. She jabbed at the doorbell a few more times and waited even longer. Finally, she threw her hands up, stifling a scream, and sat on the porch. Oh, Blaze could wait for someone to open the door.

The latch on the door clicked as someone opened it, who then snorted at the sight of the protesting girl. "What are you doing?"

Blaze looked over her shoulder, lifting her eyebrows. Hailley had dyed her beach-blonde hair back to its rich brown color. "Tired of being a blonde already?"

"I figured Ella had the blonde thing down. Besides, I'm better as a brunette," Hailley drawled, soaking up her egotism.

"That's for sure." Blaze stood, facing her best friend. Hailley still looked pissed over everything that had happened, her face still in what Blaze called her "acting mask".

"What do you want, Blaze?"

"Look," Blaze sighed, holding up her hands in truce. Her nose ached for a second in memory of their second confrontation. "I'm not going to apologize. I won't give Conrad up. He's important to me. On a personal level, and a goddess level. Get it?"

"Funny. That _did_ sound an awful lot like an apology," Hailley scoffed, examining the paint on her toenails.

"Well, it wasn't."

Hailley looked up at her, a frown on her lips and tears in her eyes. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I'm confused about love," she admitted.

"That's okay. I love you, Blaze. And…I-I ghate you, too!" Hailley began to cry, her fists hitting her thighs as she yelled at Blaze.

Blaze laughed, launching herself at Hailley, wrapping the smaller girl up in her arms. Hailley cried into her white shirt, letting go her fury and sorrow. She shouldn't have waited so long to confront her friend; Hailley would have forgiven her ten minutes after their explosive fight.

"This is a good look for you, taking all that black shit off," Hailley mumbled, sniffing as she moved away.

"Oh, I didn't throw away any of my pants. Or skirts. Or…Well, any of my clothes, really." Blaze shrugged, unashamed of not being able to let the fashion part of being a goth go. "But I think I'll actually start wearing some bright colors."

The brunette wiped her nose, nodding as if she knew her friend wouldn't change. "I have some old shirts if you want them. They'd look nice on you, Amazon."

"As long as they're not pink."

"Of course no—Okay, most—I swear!" Hailley giggled, tossing back her hair. "Only some are pink."

"Whatever. Maybe _you_ need a wardrobe change."

The two girls linked arms, walking into the house together. Derek Green—Hailley's father—leaned over in his chair to see what the noise was. He smiled, happy to see that his daughter and her friend had become friends again.

As Blaze lounged on Hailley's large canopy bed, Hailley sifted through her closet. Clothes were flying every which way, landing in lopsided piles.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaze asked her friend, watching the flurry in slow motion. The clothes seemed to be dancing as they hit the ground.

Hailley kept her back to Blaze. "What was it that you saw?"

"It was awful, knowing and feeling," Blaze finally admitted. "This is the second time someone has asked me today."

"Conrad?" The girl guessed.

"Do you want to tell me…Tell me what it was Pandora showed you?" Blaze's voice was soft, almost scared to know.

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

"Maybe we should do it with all four of us? The Daughters might need to know what we all saw."

Blaze gave Hailley a big grin, her mouth stretching wide. That was one of the girl's brightest ideas yet.

**Up Next: Blaze shows of her new gifts to the Magna Mater, and also shares her intimate fears with her as the Daughters of the Moon gather to tell of the visions Pandora graced them with.**


	21. Chronokinesis

**AN: TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!**

**Part Seven: Decay's End**

**Chapter Twenty: Chronokinesis**

Jimena stood in open-mouthed wonder as she saw the new power her Daughter, Blaze, had acquired since her own personal battle. She swallowed hard, watching her own son walk towards her in slow motion. It was actually quite comical, but she just couldn't find the voice to laugh with.

When Blaze first came to her some three months before, all she could do was stop time. Now she could mingle that power with Hailley's, and she could isolate an object and slow its speed down. Not even Catty could expand on what her own power was; she could only try to further herself into the future or past. What if… What if Blaze could eventually shape her chronokinesis to time travel?

"K…am…rrr…in," Conrad spoke, his mouth moving in a badly-dubbed-movie kind of way. His face moved slowly, his eyebrows inching together.

Collin stepped into the room then. He blinked slowly as he saw his son, took a deep breath, and turned to his wife. "Do I…want to know?"

Blaze giggled, focusing her energy on her watch to bring it up to normal time. Conrad stumbled out of slow motion, tripping over himself in the process and fell flat on his face. Blaze laughed out loud, doubling over at the sight. Jimena smiled and shook her head as her husband joined in on the laughter. Conrad rolled over, blowing the air out of his lungs.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just fine." He sat up, smirking at his still doubled-up girlfriend. "Thanks for asking."

"I-I'm…That was just…" Blaze wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jimena looked up into her husband's face. "What did you want?"

Collin swallowed the rest of his laughter, reaching over to pet Jimena's hair. "I know the girls are coming over. I was going to take Conrad and pick up some dinner."

"That would be nice," Jimena agreed, taking Collin's hand and squeezing it.

"The Daughters of the Moon, they're much stronger than you and Serena and the other girls were, aren't they?"

"I'm scared of the power they could have," Jimena whispered, watching her son with the dual Daughter. "If the past tells us anything, it's that power can corrupt."

"You will do fine with them," Collin reassured, squeezing her shoulder. "Just like our son."

Her face fell when he said that as he had just pinpointed her exact problem at the moment. "You've seen what happens—"

"To the people who get close to the Daughters. Blah, blah, blah. He gets to do something I never could."

"You did help me," she whispered, smiling up at her husband. "You kept me happy in those desolate days."

"I wanted to do more…" Collin sighed and ran one of his hands through his pale blonde hair. "They remind me of us, minus the harsh attitude."

Blaze held out her hand to Conrad, pulling him up. His smile matched her own, playful and teasing. "Next time, we should record that."

"You're evil. Very evil," he joked, rubbing his sore face.

"You could have tried to get out of it," she replied, shrugging.

"I don't have _that_ kind of power," Conrad sighed, throwing his arms around her.

"Well, that's just too bad for you, ain't it?"

"Evil."

"So _you_ say."

Collin came over to them, the same goofy grin on his face that was trademarked by his son. "Hey, kid, I need you to come with me."

Conrad frowned some, glancing at blaze. "What for, Dad?"

"Aren't you cheeky?" Colling winked at the girl before grabbing the back of his son's neck. "Have you ever seen a bunch of hungry girls before? Trust me, it's not pretty."

"Da-aa-ad!" Conrad stumbled after his father, his tanned face turning slightly red, the one lone pierce in his eyebrow glinting in the sunlight as he was dragged away. He turned back to look at his African queen, giving her a tiny wave before disappearing from the room all together.

Blaze turned to Jimena, sticking her thumb out at the two. "Eh, did I miss something?"

"No. Collin just wanted to feed us later. He's right about hungry girls," Jimena laughed, waving away their antics.

Blaze nodded, fingering her charm slowly. Her fingers wrapped around it, nervous to be finally alone with mentor. "I need to ask you something." She took a step closer, looking at Jimena through her lashes.

"The older woman patter the seat next to her, inviting Blaze to sit down. "I'm here for a purpose. You girls seem to forget that."

"You know that we saw visions that night."

"That night?" Jimena asked, prodding the girl to say more.

"The night I had…we all had to face Erik," Blaze answered shakily, licking her lips constantly and swallowing hard. Erik, Erik. The guilt hardened in her stomach; she couldn't rid herself of it.

"Yes. Torrence told me. She, uh, needed advice, too."

Blaze felt tears prick at her eyes. So, Torrence had already exposed her vision. "I couldn't tell anyone what it was. I couldn't tell Conrad and Hailley, and they couldn't tell me theirs. I've been to Vanessa; she says Ariel told her nothing, too. Orlando started complaining about the arrogance of 21st century women."

"I see. What do you want? You want to tell me what you saw?"

The girl ran to her Magna Mater, falling to her knees before her. She placed her head in Jimena's lap, choking on her threatening tears. "I can't, I can't."

Jimena leaned over the time goddess, her arms encircling the other's back. "How bad was it?"

"I've destroyed the Daughters of the Moon, Jimena. No amount of chronokinesis will save me." The tears drowned her cheeks, soaking Jimena's knees. "Tell me that the end isn't set! Tell me I can still change it!"

"I don't know," Jimena apologized, whispering the awful words. "My visions have always come to pass. But I've learned recently that some visions can be very ambiguous. I also know that some futures can't be seen. I don't understand Tiberius' visions, but they weren't like mine. I can definitely say that."

"So, I can change? I can make sure none of what I saw comes to pass?"

"You can try; that's all I can tell you."

"How many before me failed to even try?" Blaze mumbled, trying to turn her fear into courage, like Pandora said.

"Hey, Aunt Jimena! We're here!" Torrence called out, and three sets of footsteps approached the room where the two women were.

Blaze backed off, wiping her eyes and face. Had the moment finally arrived, and could she tell her _sisters_ the crimes she'd committed?

**Up Next: The moment has arrived for the Daughters of the Moon to talk about their frightening visions, and to say the least, Torrie's might just be the most interesting. For now, anyway.**


	22. Revelation

**Part Seven: Decay's End**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Revelation**

Torrence fell over in Auriella's lap, kicking her toned leg up in the air and pointing her toe. Ella laid a hand on the dancer's forehead, curling her fingers in the black bangs resting there. Hailley sat on the floor nearby Blaze, picking at her cuticles. Blaze was curled in a chair, arms wrapped tightly around her long legs, her puffy eyes a tell-tale sign of her worry. And Jimena…

Jimena groaned inwardly at the awkward silence drifting from the teenaged goddesses. _One of you, talk!_

Torrence reached up, grabbing her ankle. Hailley snorted at the pose, a sly grin on her face.

"You look like a slut, Tor," Hailley giggled.

"Yeah, boost my self-confidence," Torrence replied dryly. She let her ankle go, her leg coming back down.

Jimena groaned out loud this time, holding her head with one hand. _And they are all friends?!_

"I'm only giving you my opinion."

"Slut is a mean word. Torrence is more of a—" Auriella was cut off as Torrence smacked her arm with a loud pop.

"Don't even finish that statement." Torrence's eyes flashed, and Ella nodded in obedience.

Blaze watched Ella, remembering the darkness that filled her. This girl, who was cheery and playful, who listened to Torrence's commands, how could she become _lecta_? Blaze had to save her. She had to keep her away from Anthony. The kid, _Follower_, whom se seemed to like, despite Gavin, and whom Torrence didn't seem to mind.

Jimena hissed through her teeth. "Girls, bring it down. We gathered for a reason."

The stifling silence resurfaced after Jimena spoke. She decided then and there to just give up. These girls were just not willing to talk. They all looked away, staring at random objects. They knew what they were doing here, but actually speaking about it…That was harder.

"What if I just left?" Jimena stood, smoothing out her jeans. "Would you be more comfortable?"

"Aunt Jimena, sit down. You deserve to be here, to hear what we have to say," Torrence told the woman, shrugging at her. Jimena was reminded so much of Stanton when she was around.

"Okay. How about this, then. I'm going to put tea on. Torrence, being the center of attention,"—Tor sat up, frowning—"she can start us off."

Torrie smirked, blowing air through her lips. "Fine. I guess I can do that."

All the girls tensed up as Torrence stretched nonchalantly. The same thought crossed each of the Daughters minds nearly at the same time: How can Torrence be so casual about her future vision when they couldn't get over it?

Blaze stole another glance at Auriella. Her face was anxious; Torrence hadn't confided in her either.

"You guys are wound up," Torrence noticed, smiling at them. "What are you worried about?"

"Oh, fuck, Torrie, I truly wonder," Hailley answered in all her sarcastic splendor.

"Torrence…How can this be so easy for you?" Ella questioned, her baby blue eyes staring down at the brown carpet.

"Simple. I didn't see the future," Torrence replied, a smile on her face so bitter, it seemed cheerful. Was she jealous?

"What?" Blaze pondered. She stared at Torrence. Why would she be the only one not to see? She went to Pandora the same as them.

Torrence played with a piece of loose hair. "I can't see my future. No one can," she whispered. "I have no clear-cut future path."

"Meaning?" Hailley pushed. Auriella's mouth was hanging open as she tried to understand.

"There is no goddess, no prophet, no seer that can see _my_ future. Others around me, yes, but that's the only way to know, by seeing others," Tor explained, her sapphire eyes hard as she gazed at each girl.

Blaze held her breath as those eyes swept over her. _Could it be because of what I saw? Can no one divine Torrence's future because she _chose_ the metamorphosis?_

"What happened then, Torrie?" Auriella gasped.

"Well, Firebug, I got something else. You all remember that I could see things with my ice, right?" Three heads nodded in unison. "Pandora, for my service to the Daughters of Mischief, gave me a gift instead."

Torrence tilted her head, smiling some, watching her hand. A small layer of ice formed along the surface of her skin. Blaze watched her, wanting to throttle her. She wanted Torrie to get on with it!

"She gave me part of Tiberius' gift. I can see more with my ice mirror. A lot more. It's not just the flicker of images, like when I was seeing Blaze as the last Pandora Daughter. I can see the whole picture!"

"A gift?"

"Shit."

Blaze remained silent. Torrence was lucky. Her stomach twisted as she thought of it. Why couldn't Torrence suffer with the knowledge of destruction?

Jimena came back into the room then, a tray of tea and cups in her hands. She placed the tray down, smiling at her goddesses. She poured the hot and steaming tea into the cups. "My Magna Mater used to make us tea. Her name was Maggie. She always made the best."

"So, how come you're Magna Mater now and not her?" Hailley asked, graciously accepting her tea.

A shadow crossed Jimena's face. "I'm not sure. She just…was gone one day."

"So…" Auriella laughed, clutching her tea cup.

"So…" Torrence countered before taking a sip.

So many emotions burned through Blaze. Her body flushed with them, or maybe the tea was doing it to her. Either way, she knew one thing for sure. She could not reveal her vision to the Daughters of the Moon and Jimena.

"I can't do it," she spoke up, letting her legs unfurl. "I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you what I saw."

Torrence nodded slightly as if she knew while Ella and Hailley looked grateful that Blaze had spoken up.

"What I saw, it can't be told yet," Hailley told, nodding her agreement.

Auriella touched her moon amulet, a haunted look in her eyes. "I…I don't want to say either."

"Eh! I'm the only one to reveal her secret!" Torrence mock raged, knitting her eyebrows together.

Jimena smiled, sipping her tea. Her dark brown eyes stared out at her girls, pride glowing in them. "As long as you three know when the time to throw off you chains of silence approaches."

The front door opened. "Dinner's here." Collin and Conrad popped into the doorway, holding up bags from KFC. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh. My. Gawd. Did you get fried chicken?" Hailley put her cup down, jumped up, and practically drooled as she followed Conrad out.

Auriella turned around quickly, watching the brunette. "Really, where does she put it?" She patted her own stomach as she got up.

Torrence took Blaze's hand, winking at her. "Things are going to get fun real soon."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

Blaze sighed, wondering what Torrence meant by "fun". After all, this girl was the daughter of the Prince of Night. Then again, she was Pandora now, right? So, why not have fun with it while she could?

**The Epilogue and a preview of Song of the siren, book four featuring Auriella is up next!!**


	23. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you for reading Pearl Drops: Chosen One! I love all my readers and reviewers!! Stay tuned for Song of the Siren featuring Auriella!!!**

**Epilogue**

Ariel banged on Gissele's front door, a scowl on her pixie face. Orlando watched her, an amused smile on his face. She glared at him.

"Shut up," she told him.

"What did I say?" Orlando asked, bewildered.

"It's what you wanted to say."

"Just go through," he told her.

Ariel nodded curtly, melding herself into the shadows along the front door. She slipped under the crack, materializing on the other side. She twisted the lock and opened the door, letting her fiancé in.

Orlando surveyed the house. It was dark. Dark, and quiet, and utterly empty of life. The two of them searched all over, but Gissele was nowhere to be found.

Ariel bit her lip as she leaned against a living room wall. It was clear that she was trying hard not to cry. Orlando still didn't understand that. There was nothing wrong with crying when you hurt.

He came up to her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. "Cry, Ariel."

She rested against him, but didn't cry. "What if my vision is coming true?"

"You don't think she's just going somewhere to heal for awhile?"

"Look, she's been gone for days. _Days_, Orlando. What I saw…"

Orlando felt a ripple of fear run through him. It couldn't happen that way, not how Ariel saw it. "Ariel…"

"No, Orlando. We had to fight Gissele. And she was with Matthew. It's what I saw. She's been gone; Tymmie could have done anything."

That was undeniable. "But join the _Infidi_? Why that?"

"I don't know, but I bet our bond that's what's going to happen," Ariel cried, anger and fear strangling her voice. Orlando held her tighter.

"And with Evangeline falling into her depression, it's just us, and Cameron and Conrad to make a stand."

"Blaze!" Ariel growled. "She did this. She destroyed the Daughters of Mischief."

"Do you hate her?"

Ariel stared at him, her eyes soft and showing how lost she was without her sisters. "No. No. It's not really her fault. We still make our own choices."

"Maybe it's not Cameron; maybe Conrad did this."

"He wasn't even supposed to be her protector," Ariel agreed.

"Who was, then?" Orlando asked, his voice soft too.

"Dunno. Doesn't matter now. It hurts, Orlando," she whined.

"I know. Maybe…Maybe we can save Gissele and Vange from themselves."

Ariel smiled at him, squeezing his hand to her. It wouldn't happen. Somehow, Gissele's path was set. But, with the _Infidi_, with Tymmie and Matthew? How could she?

**An excerpt from Song of the Siren:**

"Many men have been disappearing from the area. You don't call that strange?"

No, what was strange was that he barely had the word "strange" out before Ella let herself move an inch forward so that her lips tasted metal from his piercings. He laughed unexpectedly, releasing her mouth so that their kiss lasted maybe two seconds—the length of a brother/sister kind of kiss. She let out a pitiful whine, wondering why in hell she even did that, and why in hell he wouldn't kiss her back.

"Anthony?" she was hurt, but she wasn't sure why. Her boyfriend was Gavin. Anthony was her enemy.

"Kiss me when it's worth it, okay? Not now, Ella."

"It'll never be worth it," she huffed, jumping away from him, her face growing redder by the second. "This won't happen again." She turned and ran from him, towards practice before she was too late.

"I'll look into it for you, then!" He called after her, adding softly to himself, "If you say so."


End file.
